


I Never Stopped Loving You

by bringmesomepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, BAMF Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Not a Virgin, Dean Has a Bad Day, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Dean is a Sweetheart, Doctor Dean, Gen, John does change, M/M, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Poor Planning, Pregnant Castiel, Pregnant Dean, Runaway Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, Single Parent Castiel, Single Parent Dean, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tired Castiel, Tired Dean, Top Castiel, Widow Dean, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: Dean was just on a hunt with his Dad...it was nothing special, it was a day John was being a good father...little did Dean know that that day would impact his life so much...





	

“Dad, are we gonna see any bears?” A young Dean Winchester asked walking along side his father.

“Not if you are yelling and talking loudly.” John smiled. “We are deer hunting. We don’t wanna see any bears. Do you remember how to hold your gun? Has Bobby taught you well?”

“Yes, sir. When I’m with Uncle Bobby we always go to the shooting range.” Dean smiled proudly. “My gun has its safety on like you said, see.”

“Atta boy, soldier. Stay close to me. When we kill a deer we’ll take him home and I’ll show you how to use every piece. How would you like it if your first deer kill we skin and make a rug for your old man’s mancave?”

“Can we?” Dean beamed.

“We still have a few miles to hike until we get to my normal spot.” John guided his oldest son. “Kate is going be so proud. You’re gonna become a man after deer hunting today. When we get home you can tell Sammy everything and when little Adam is born you can tell him stories about today.”

“Are you going to take Sammy hunting when he turned 14?”

“I don’t know. Sam is already 10 and doesn’t want to work on cars or hunt, so I’m gonna guess no.” John laughed. “Let’s hope Adam is like you, De.”

They walked for three hours until they found the perfect spot. They thought it was the perfect spot until they heard a woman’s screams and moans. “Dad, hear that?”

“Sure do. Come with me.” John gestured. They walked in the direction. After 15 minutes they found the source of the screams. It was a woman who was heavily pregnant with a young boy at her side. They were dirty, bloody and showing signs of abuse. “M’am, are you ok?”

The woman flinched and looked up at the eldest Winchester. “Thank God, help me please. The baby…oh God…”

John dashed over to the woman and held her up. “Let’s get you to my car. It’s a little bit of a hike, but we need to get you to a hospital.”

“No, the baby is coming, now.” The woman clutched her stomach.

“Then we need to get walking. My name is John Winchester and that is my son, Dean. We are gonna help you.”

Dean rushed over to the other boy. “Hey, come on, my Dad has everything under control.”

“Thank you for being here.” The boy hugged Dean tightly.

“No problem. I like helping people. What happened to you and her? Are you ok?” Dean held the boy straight.

The boy sighed as he leaned on Dean. “No, my leg is hurt bad.”

“Dean, follow me.” John ordered.

“Yes, sir. You need to try to make it to my dad’s car for your…”

“Sister.” The kid answered.

“For your sister’s sake.’ Dean finished as they started walking. “What’s your name?”

“Castiel. My sister’s name is Anna.”

“My name is Dean and my Dad’s name is John. Why are you and her out in the middle of the woods?”

“My brother-in-law took me, my sister and brother there. He kidnapped us and beat us, then he shot my brother dead. I shot Anna’s husband in the chest. Me and Anna escaped and ran as far as we could until we could find someone. We’ve been hiking for two days and Anna went into labor sometime last night.”

“We’re gonna get you to the hospital. I promise.” Dean nodded. “Me and my father will also testify for y’all that your uncle did those things to you. How old are you?”

“16.” Castiel limped leaning mostly on the Winchester. “Fuck, my leg really hurts.”

“I know, you gotta push through. You’ve been running for days, you’ve only gotta keep moving for 3 more miles.” Dean kept walking. “If need be I’ll carry you on my back.”

“You’re like 14. How could you carry me?”

Dean smirked. “I’m stronger than I look, Blue eyes.”

“John, stop, please.” Anna groaned and stopped moving, holding her stomach.

“It’s just a contraction. Deep breaths. Once it’s over we have to keep walking if we want to get to at least my car.” John held her upright as the contraction ripped through her. She moaned as she breathed out. “Atta girl. Dean? How are you and the boy doing?”

“His name is Castiel.” Dean answered. “His leg is hurt bad.”

“Hang on there, Castiel. We’re gonna get you and your sister to the hospital.” John spoke.

“Focus on my sister, please. I’ll be fine.” Cas limped closer to his sister.

Once the contraction was over the four people started walking again. They walked for an hour before things took a turn. “John, my water broke.”

Dean let go of Cas and stripped off his jacket. He laid it on the ground as John guided Anna to a clearing. “Use my jacket, it’s cleaner than the ground.”

“Thank you, son.” John took Dean’s jacket. “Anna, the contractions are 5 minutes apart. We can rest for a few minutes or we can keep going.”

“I need a minute.” Anna panted.

“Ann, we need to get to their car.” Cas spoke. “We can’t be much farther from the car.”

“Ok, ok.” John helped the woman up. Dean put the jacket over the woman shoulders.

“Atta girl. We’re about 15 minutes from my Impala.” John wrapped an arm around the young woman. “If you would like I could carry you to the car if you don’t think you can make it.”

She looked at the older man and nodded. John went into action and scooped the tiny woman. “I’ll meet you at the car, Dad. Check her out while I’m with Cas then we can go.”

The blue eyed boy gripped Dean’s arm. “Dean, I need to stop. My legs hurts.”

“How bad?” Dean looked at the older teen.

“I felt a pop. I think it’s really broken. I—can’t walk…anymore.” Cas said with a shaky voice.

Dean looked at his father who was almost out of eyesight. “Ok, hop on my back and I’ll catch up with my Dad.”

“I’m sorry.” Cas did his best to leap up on the Winchester’s back.

“You’re fine.” Dean began walking faster than he had been. By the time they got to the car Anna was stripped of her bottoms and crouched on the ground. John was in front of her. Dean jogged over to the elders. The first and back doors were open to give Anna some privacy. “Dad?”

“Call 9-1-1, Dean.” John ordered. “This baby is coming, now.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean walked over to the other side of the car. He set Cas in the back seat with his leg propped up. He grabbed his cell. The reception was bad, but that was good enough. He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. It took a little while before there was an answer. “Hello? My name is Dean Winchester. Me and my Father found a pregnant woman and her younger brother in the woods looking abused. The Woman, Anna—“

“Novak.” Cas answered.

“Anna Novak is in labor.”

_“Are you able to get to the closest hospital?”_

“We are at my Dad’s car, but it think the baby isn’t gonna wait. The younger brother Castiel Novak is hurt more physically. I think a broken leg.”

_“We will be waiting for your arrival. What kind of car will you be driving?”_

“A 1967 Chevy Impala.” Dean looked over at his father and the laboring woman.

“Dean, put Castiel in the front seat. Anna need to be in the back and I want you to help her so I can make the drive. She’s only at an 8 out of 10.” John gently set the red-haired in the back seat. Dean followed his father’s ordered.

The Winchester hung up on the 9-1-1 operator. John quickly got in the car and started driving. Anna panted and gripped the handle and the car cushion. Dean draped his jacket over her lap for privacy. “How long until we reach the hospital, Dad?”

“We got about an hour and a half.” John sped off. “Tell me a little about yourself, Castiel.”

“Me, Anna, Anna’s husband and my older brother Gabriel went to his cabin only to have Gadreel start beating on us. He didn’t care that Anna was pregnant. I grabbed one of his guns and shot him after he killed my brother. We ran until we couldn’t run anymore and you found us.”

“Thank you so much, John and Dean, for helping us.” Anna leaned forward. She took Dean’s hand in her own.

Dean nodded. “It’s no problem. My Dad always says that helping people always comes first…before anything.”

Anna nodded. “Please tell me that Cas won’t get charged for shooting my husband.”

There were tears in her eyes as she squeezed Dean’s hand. “No. It was out of defense. You, him and your brother were both being abused and beaten.” Dean shook his head. “How are you feeling?”

“When I’m not having a contraction…I’m tired and sore.” Anna took a deep breath. “Here comes another one.”

“Just breathe, Anna.” Dean rubbed his thumb over the top of Anna’s hand. “Is there anything you need to me do?”

“Don’t let go of my hand.” Anna moaned. “How are you, Cas?”

“Better than you, Ann.” Cas craned his neck. “y’all were out hunting?”

John smirked. “Yeah, me and Dean go on monthly hunting trips and his Uncle has been teaching him how to shoot while I was away at work. Dean says he’s gotten pretty good. We were gonna test that today.”

“Sorry we ruined that.” Cas huffed.

“Don’t say that, son. You didn’t ruin anything. If anything, you made things more exciting.” John glanced at the teen. “Anna, can you hang on for another 45 minutes?”

Anna leaned back on the bench and panted. Dean unbuckled his seatbelt. “Anna, do you wanna laid down? Maybe on your side?”

“Yes, that sound nice.” Anna breathed heavily. Dean got down in the floor board. “I don’t think I can make it 45 minutes, John.”

“Dean, help her out. If you have to deliver the baby, you do just that.” John ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Dean nodded and clasped Anna’s hand with both hands.

“You’re very smart for being barely in your teens.” Anna smiled.

John laughed. “I made Dean read a few books about survival skills, routine skills, and emergency situations like delivering a child. My wife is expecting her first , my third kid. I’m away from home a lot and I need to know that Dean can handle it if things went sideways.”

Anna moaned and arched her back and held her stomach. “Never thought you would use your knowledge.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, but I’m glad I do know how to.” They sat in silence mostly for another 20 minutes before Anna started getting louder.

“How’s she doing back there, Dean?” John asked.

“Uhh…” Dean mumbled.

“I need an answer, Son.” John replied to his son’s stutter.

“Anna, you’re fully dilated. If you’re ready, you can push.” Dean spoke not listening to his father. The older Novak groaned and ended it with a scream. “Good, good, let’s do that again.”

“How much longer?” Anna panted before pushing again.

“I’m trying to get you there as fast as possible.” John spoke.

Dean sat at the end of the bench seat. “You’re doing great, Anna. I can see the head. You gotta keep pushing.”

John slowed down to a stop light and looked over his shoulder. “How’s she doing, Dean?”

“The baby is crowning.” Dean informed.

“Hang in there, Anna.” Cas craned his body. “We’ll be at the hospital soon.”

Anna groaned and pushed hard. “He’s coming.”

“You’re right, Anna. Just keep pushing.” Dean agreed.

John whipped into the hospital parking lot. The Winchester jumped out when he stopped at the front. “I need a doctor! I have a woman in labor and a boy with a broke leg!”

The young red headed woman screamed as the widest part of the head pushed out. Dean reinsured that she was doing great. Two nurses ran out to the car and a male nurse ran out to help Castiel as John carried the boy out of the car. The male nurse had a wheelchair for the boy Novak. “Come on, Anna. You gotta push harder. You’re almost done.”

“I’m trying.” Anna cried.

“It’s almost over. You gotta try.” Dean insisted.

Anna screamed again, then there was a cry from a baby. Dean pulled off his flannel and wrapped the baby up. “He’s here?”

“Yes, he’s here.” Dean smiled and handed off the infant to the mother. There was a tap on the young Winchester’s shoulder. “yeah?”

“I’ve got it from here, bud.” A doctor smiled.

Dean nodded and slid out of the car. It took him a second after he stepped out that he looked down and his hands were bloody. He looked back to the doctor who was helped Anna out of the car and on a gurney with the newborn. The young Winchester didn’t notice his father come up beside him and about came out of his skin when the father place his hand on his shoulder. “Easy now, Son. Let’s go get you washed up.”

“Why—Why is there so much blood?”

“Delivering a baby is a messy job.” John guided Dean into the hospital. “I’m so proud of you, Dean. You did a good job.”

The older Winchester held the door open for his son. “Can we stay to make sure they are ok?”

“You really think I was gonna leave?” John smiled as Dean washed the blood off his hands. “I’m gonna go talk to the nurses. You gonna be ok?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

_***( &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()_** _

Dean walked slowly toward the room in the labor delivery ward. He stepped into the room to find Anna sleeping. Castiel was sleeping on the couch with a cast on his leg, all the way to his thigh. The tall, slender doctor was checking Anna’s IV and vitals. He turned and looked at the young Winchester. “Ms. Novak, Castiel, and the baby are all perfectly fine. You did an excellent job.”

“There was…blood.” Dean spoke softly.

“That’s a normal thing. You did everything perfectly.” The doctor grinned. “My name is Dr. Fitzgerald, but you can call me Garth.”

“I’m Dean.”

Doctor Fitzgerald guided the young Winchester out of the room. “How old are you, Kiddo?”

“14.” Dean shrugged.

“Wow, that’s young. Your father raised you right. Have you thought about medical school?”

“No. I hadn’t thought about that. I just imagined myself working with my Dad at his auto shop.” Dean shrugged.

Garth chuckled. “You have a talent, Kiddo. If you ever think about reconsidering, you know where you can find me. Better yet, I’ll give you my number.”

“Thank you, but I—I don’t know how I can deal with the…blood.” Dean shook his head.

“Bud, you were as calm as a peach up until you saw your hands. I promise…you are a natural. Just think about it, brother.” Garth smiled. “For your information Cas and Anna are going to be fine. Anna’s son is healthy, Anna is a little dehydrated, Castiel was more dehydrated, hungry, some nasty bruises on his torso, also two broken ribs and his broken leg. That was a difficult story in itself. It was broken two years ago…6 months after Anna married her husband Gadreel. His leg had been broke multiple times and healed improperly. When he escaped, the over excursion of energy re-broke the bone. We had to surgically completely fracture the leg and set it in place so it can heal properly.”

“Is—Is Castiel gonna be charged for what he did?

“Oh hell no. Gadreel was bad news. He keep plenty of secrets from his wife. He was a scum bag. I’m not saying he deserved to die, but I am glad he’s not walking the Earth no more.”

Dean scratched the back of his neck. “Me and my father are gonna wait until they wake up before we leave. Can you tell us when they are awake?”

“Of course. You must be tired, how about I take you to the on call room so you can rest.” The doctor placed his hand on Dean’s back. “I will let your father know where you are.”

“Ok.” Dean nodded and followed the Fitzgerald.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()*&^%** _

The young Winchester awoke to the on-call room door opening. He lifted his head to reveal John. “Dad?”

“Hey, Bud, yesterday took a lot out of you.”

“Yesterday?”

John chuckled. “Dr. Fitzgerald came to tell me that he took you here because you look out of it and exhausted. You slept the whole night and so did the Novaks.”

“How are they?” Dean mumbled.

“Happy to be safe. They were also worried about you.” John sat down on the bed.

Dean frowned. “Why would they be worried about me?”

“You’re 14, what you did and witness can be traumatizing.” John placed his hand on Dean’s knee. “Now that you are awake we can go see them. Anna wants you to be here when she tells everyone his name.”

“Why does she care if we know?” Dean shrugged. “We helped them. They should go on with their lives.”

John smirked. “In a perfect world what Anna and Castiel would have never had that happen to them. We would have found a beautiful buck and you would have had a reward for that hunting trip, but what really happened is you and I saved those Novak’s lives. You delivered Anna’s baby without any help. They might feel that they are in debt to you. I really think that Anna might want at least you in her life because you delivered her child. A young 14 year old delivered her baby on his own, a normal teen doesn’t know those things.”

“Ok,” Dean yawned.

“Let’s go. Don’t wanna keep Anna and Castiel waiting.” John stood from the bed.

“Dad?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you be mad if I didn’t work at the shop after high school?” Dean scratched his neck.

“Son, I know you have a natural talent for a lot of things. If you wanna work on cars as your career you can, but if you don’t have to.” John shrugged.

Dean nodded. “Ok, thanks, Dad.”

_**98 &^%$%^&*(&^%$#%^&*()** _

John guided Dean back to the room, but the younger Winchester stopped a few feet from the door. “What’s wrong, Dean?”

“I—I…there was blood…why would something like that have so much blood…why was Anna so calm at the bloody baby…my bloody hands…” Dean wrapped his arms around his torso.

“Son, a baby grows in a woman’s body. There will be blood, but that is normal. You did nothing wrong, I promise.”

Dean nodded as they walked into the room. Anna noticed the door open immediately. She was holding the little boy as Castiel rested on the sofa in the room. “Hey, Dean. It’s good to see you.”

“Hi.”

“I wanted to ask you if you would like to be this baby’s godfather? You did deliver him. You see it’s only me and Castiel. Our parents passed away a few years ago. I am Castiel’s guardian and he all I have left.”

“Uh—ok. What’s—What’s his name?”

“Samandriel.” Anna smiled.

“That’s a beautiful name.” Dean nodded.

Cas stretched and smiled. “You look well rested.”

“I could say the same to you.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Uhm…I’ll be right back.”

The Novak and the elder Winchester nodded and watched Dean walked out of the room. They quietly talked for a while, but after 20 minutes Anna started to worry. “Do you think Dean got lost? It’s a big hospital and I guess a 14 doesn’t visit the hospital farther than the ER very often.”

“Dean doesn’t get lost. He has a great sense of direction.” John proclaimed. “He might have gotten something to eat. The boy hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast yesterday.”

“He seemed tense. Is Dean alright?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, he’s fine. The kid doesn’t like hospitals. He lost his mother a few years ago in a fire. Me and his little brother who was 6 months old at the time were in the car driving up and down the neighbor to get him to fall asleep. Dean got out with a few cuts, scraps, and some second degree burns, but Mary got trapped in Sam’s nursery. She was so tired from tending to Sam that she fell asleep right after dinner. She didn’t know where me or Sam were.” John’s voice cracked at the end. “Dean was rushed to the emergency room to be treated for the burns, cuts and smoke inhalation. He watched Mary’s barely alive body get wheeled into the station beside him and he watched her die on the table. Heard the flat line and everything. The kid went catatonic for 3 days, didn’t speak for 2 years, barely slept, ate or did much of anything until I met my second wife, Kate. Closest thing to a mother he’s got know, but God forbid he call her Mama.”

“We lost our parents many years ago. Mom was killed in a car crash and Dad just left. We weren’t as young as Dean, so he handled it and got better.” Cas replied.

John looked at the door. “I thought Dean had gotten better.”

“I still have moments where I miss my parents and they left when I was 17 and I’m 25 now.” Anna frowned. “Go see where Dean wandered off too and talk to him. We’ll still be right here when you get back.”

John walked out of the room and to the closest nurses station. “Hi, excuse me, did you happen to see my son walked down the hall? He’s about this tall, dirty blonde hair, green eyes, freckles, wearing a Ramones t-shirt.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t. What’s his name? I could try calling for him over the intercom.”

“Dean Winchester.” John spoke clearly.

The nurse nodded and spoke into a phone and her voice echoed the halls. It didn’t take long for another nurse to approach the desk. “Cassie? Dean Winchester just left with Dr. Fitzgerald like 15 minutes ago. Garth said he was gonna take Dean home.”

“What?” John gasped. “Why would he do that?”

“Dr. Fitzgerald just got off his shift and Dean approached him. I was talking with Garth when it happened. Garth asked Dean is he was ok. He said no and asked where the closest balcony was so he could get some fresh air. Garth asked if you wanted a go out of the hospital to talk and the boy began to panic and asked from Garth to take him home.” The second nurse explained.

The hospital was like 10 minutes from the Winchester household and it had been way longer than 10 minutes. He grabbed his phone and called the house as he walked away from the nurses. Kate answered after the third ring. “Kate?”

_“How is everything going?”_

John had already called her about the incident and gone home changed, grabbed a few things and came back while Dean was sleeping. He was caught up. “Is Dean home with you?”

_“No, you just missed him. He made an overnight bag and said he was gonna spend a few night at the hospital with the people you saved to make sure they are ok and discharged. Dean is determined to make sure they are safe, especially the baby.”_

“When did he leave?”

_“Ten minutes ago. He should be almost back there.”_

“The woman, Anna, named her son, Samandriel and asked Dean to be his godfather.” John smiled. “I’m proud of Dean.”

_“You’ve raised him right. His mother would be even more proud..”_

“I’ll call you when Dean gets here.” John hung up. The Winchester waited half an hour and paced the hall. After an hour he talked to the nurses again. Two hours and he called Kate. Three hours John walked into Anna’s room and shut the door.

Anna smiled. “Hey, did you talk with Dean? You were gone a long time.”

“Dean left. I don’t know. I have to leave. Probably won’t watch you discharge from here. I wanted to say good bye and maybe exchange numbers to keep in touch. I’m really sorry about this.”

“It’s ok, sure that would be great if we kept in contact.”

_***$#@$%^ &*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$%^&** _

**_14 Years Later…_ **

Why did he come back? Nobody runs away, goes to college and even attends medical school without speaking and seeking out his family. Lawrence Regional Hospital of all places…that’s where Dean get hired after his residency in Nebraska with his foster mother Ellen.

He was hired as the new head of the labor and delivery unit along with owning his own practice as an OBGYN. He walked down the hall early in the morning. Not even 4 yet. He had been there for two hours. “Hi, I’m Dr. Winchester…I’m the new head of labor and delivery. This is my first week here and I wanted to introduce myself to all of the nurses and other doctors…no matter how early or late it is, nor how tired I am.”

“Like I could forget Dean Winchester.” The nurse smiled. “You saved that brother and sister…delivered the sister’s son. I’m nurse Robinson.”

“Really, been here that long. You must have been new when that happened almost 15 years ago.” Dean smiled. “May I say that you look good still?”

The nurse smiled. “Thank you, but watch what you say and don’t think I didn’t notice that ring on your finger.”

Dean held out his left hand and smiled. “yeah, got married a few years ago to an great guy.”

“Are you or him a carrier?” She leaned forward.

“Unfortunately, he wasn’t a carrier, if we’re lucky by the time we want kids we can easily find a surrogate…”

“I’d have your babies any day, Dr. Winchester.” Cassie smirked.

“Thank you. I’m gonna take a bathroom break before I check out my patients.” Dean backed up. He walked down the hall and into the restroom. When he made his way back to the nurse station there was a full tern carrier, which looked extremely familiar. He had pitch black hair and stunning blue eyes. “Castiel?”

The man looked for the source of who called his name. It was true. The boy who he carried through the woods and his sister who Dean delivered a baby. The man squinted at the Doctor and his eyes widened. “Dean?”

“You remember me?” Dean walked over to the Novak. “I haven’t seen you in almost 15 years. We didn’t end on good terms so I will understand if you hate me.”

“I don’t hate you, but I am still confused about where you went for all that time.” Cas held his back. “Nurse Robinson said Dr. Fitzgerald was no longer here. He’s my doctor.”

“Dr. Fitzgerald’s health was declining and was forced into retirement. I have taken the rest of his patients. So, you got me, so you should be in good hands. Is this just an appointment, because I don’t remember seeing you name on my schedule.”

Cas huffed a soft chuckle. “I’m a week overdue and now in labor.”

“Well, let’s get you checked in and into a room. How far apart are your contractions?” Dean placed his hand on Cas’s back.

“Like 5 minutes, but my water broke and thought it would be best to come here.” Cas took the papers from Nurse Robinson.

“Good idea. How is Anna and Samandriel?”

“Alfie is 14, just started high school and Anna, she is doing pretty good. She has found a good guy. His name is Michael. They have a daughter together. Her name is Hester.” Cas rubbed his middle as he wrote down his information. “What happened on that day 14 years ago?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Dean looked over to Cassie. “Hey, Nurse Robinson, can you get another doctor to look after Mr. Tran.”

“Sure thing, Sugar. Go take your friend to a room. We aren’t busy this early.” Cassie raised an eyebrow. “I think Dr. Moore is on call tonight.

“Thanks. I’ll have to introduce myself later.” Dean looked over to Castiel to find that the Novak sway gently from side to side with his eyes closed. “Whenever you’re ready we can head to your room.”

“I’m ready.” Cas opened his eyes. “The contractions are getting more intense.”

“That happens. Is there anyone here with you? The father of the baby? A boyfriend?”

“No. I’m single, I chose to have this baby for myself.” Cas shook his head. “My daughter was a happy accident with the wrong guy. I thought…I’m 30 and single. I want a baby so I was gonna get one. $10,000 later I had two egg placed inside me and what do you know…both of them stuck.”

Dean smiled. “That’s a bold move, Cas. How old is your daughter?”

“12. I had her when I was about 18.” Cas answered as they walked into a delivery room. “Claire, my daughter is sleeping over at a friend of mine.”

“Do you wanna call anyone to be with you when you are in labor? You’re lucky tonight that I only have one other patient right now, but soon I’ll have to deliver a baby and I don’t want you to be alone going through this.” Dean helped the laboring man out of his clothes and into the hospital gown.

“No, I’m a stay at home writer with a 12 year old daughter. I don’t get out much and only have a selective few friends.” Cas crawled into the bed.

Dean pulled on latex gloves. “Can you place the bottoms of your feet together and pull them closer to your bottom to open up to cervix for me, please?”

“Sure…” Cas did as he was told but sat up on his elbows as Dean went into doctor mode. “You know…I never stop—stopped thinking about….hmmm…about you since—since you…FUCK!”

“Breathe, you’re contracting.” Dean spoke not looking at Cas’s face.

“No, look at me. I need to say this.” Cas groaned.

The Winchester looked up. “I know. I haven’t stopped thinking about you. I left because I was scared. Not because I didn’t like hospitals, or there was too much blood after delivering Samandriel…it was the fact that you and Anna were abused. That word freaked me out. Those reasons were just excuses for me to get away from my father.”

Cas panted. “What?”

“Nothing.” Dean went back to checking Cas’s dilation. “You’re at a 7, which is great. Are you sure there isn’t that you can call to be with you?”

“You’re leaving?” Cas sounded surprised.

“I have to check on my other patient. I’ll check on you soon, but all of the nurses on staff will treat you like family, I promise.” Dean walked out of the room and crossed his arms over his chest. He slowly made his way to Mr. Tran’s room where a blonde haired Dr. Moore was helping him out. Dr. Moore was still a resident and his job was to watch over her. Let her make her own decision and only step in when things were going sideways…which they were. Mr. Tran’s blood pressure was slowly dropping. “Dr. Moore?”

“Hm?” She hummed as he finished up her check of the man’s dilation.

Dean watched as the young man’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and begin to seize. “He’s seizing.” The Winchester rushed to the man’s side and rolled him over on his left. “Get nurses.”

“Yes, sir.” Dr. Moore went running.

The seizure only lasted less than two minutes. By the time Dr. Moore arrived with Nurse Blake and Sands dean was wheeling Mr. Tran’s bed out of the room he had already paged the OR. The second the post seizure laboring man was handed off into surgery Dean whipped around to find Dr. Moore at the end of the hallway awaiting her ass whooping. Dean rushed over to the 24 year old resident. “How come you didn’t notice his stats were dropping?”

“He was fine until just as you walked in.” Dr. Moore frowned.

“Really, because in my chart for Kevin it stated that he was prone to preeclampsia and that was an eclampsia seizure. I had noted that his stats were dropping wanted him heavily monitor and before his seizure started…if it started to get him into surgery. If you had read the chart you would have known.” Dean said seriously. “Be more attentive and careful.”

“Yes, sir.”

“This isn’t a great first impression, so the next time I see you, you better be on your A game. I’m Dr. Winchester.”

“I’m Jessica Moore. That’s so funny. My fiancé’s last name is Winchester.”

Dean sighed. “That’s great. I have work I need to do and I want you to keep an ear out of Mr. Tran’s condition.”

“Do you have a brother, Dr. Winchester?” Jessica asked.

“Yes, I do. His name is Sam. Now, go, please.” Dean pointed down the hall as he walked away.

Jess gasped. “Your brother is my fiancé!”

Dean rolled his eyes. He walked down the halls only to find Dr. McCloud waiting for him. The man who got him this job at Lawrence Regional Hospital. “Hello Crowley. Wouldn’t expect you to get here so early? Actually don’t you work at the hospital today at all.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

“You called me last night and said that tomorrow would be the best time. I’m here now, I don’t have any appointments until later.” Crowley smiled. “Are you free?”

“Let me check on my one patient. He’s pretty far along. I have to keep an eye on him.” Dean pointed down the hall. “Wait for me?”

Crowley held up his hands. “Patients first, always. I will meet you in the on-call room when you get there. Don’t rush.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you in a bit.” Dean walked passed the short man. He entered the Novak’s room. Nurse Blake was checking Cas’s vitals. “How are you doing, Cas?”

“Been better.” Cas panted.

Dean walked over to the bed. “Sarah, could you go find Dr. Moore? I want to make sure she is ok. I kinda yelled at her. It was important and she needed it, but I want to make sure I didn’t crush her dreams.”

“Of course, Sweetheart.” Sarah smiled and walked out.

“You ok, Cas? Can I get you to place your feet together like last time?” Dean gently pulled down the sheets.

Cas gripped his stomach and moaned. “Hold on, please.”

“Of course.” Dean nodded. “How far apart are the contractions?”

“Close, so close.” Cas moaned.

Dean checked Cas’s vitals. “The babies seem pretty calm at the moment. You’re doing great. I’ve never seen anybody as quiet during labor as you.”

“I’m freaking out that I have to do this twice in one sitting.” Cas sat up on his elbows.

“It might not be one sitting, Bud. The babies could be one after the other or up to 2 hours apart.” Dean shrugged.

“Great.” Cas huffed as he slid his feet closer to his ass. “Please tell me I have dilated more.”

“Well, I was only gone for less than half an hour. Hopefully, yes you have dilated more, but it’s less likely.” Dean pulled on his latex gloves.

“Have you talked with John in a while?” Cas changed the subject.

“No, he doesn’t know that I’m in town. Neither does my brother or step mom.” Dean frowned. “Well, you’re still at a seven. I’ll be back soon and hopefully you’ll have dilated by then.”

“When you get back can you stay with me for a while? If you aren’t busy.” Cas laid back on the bed.

“if don’t get to busy, I will. I have to do something important, but I will come back.” Dean pulled the covers over Cas’s. “Feel free to walk around the room or hallway.”

“Thank you.” Cas nodded.

Dean walked out of the room and immediately headed to the on-call room. He opened the door and locked the door behind him. “Crowley?”

“Yes, Hon. Over here.” Dean heard as he decided to not turn on the light. “How was your patient?”

“No change. We have time.” Dean walked over to the shorter man. “How do you want me?”

“Take your pants off…I’m gonna fuck you from behind.” Crowley grinned.

Dean did as he was told and got on his knees on the bed. He felt Crowley rimmed Dean’s entrance. “C’mon, Fergus. I don’t have all day and neither do you.”

“Oh, naughty boy, I’m doing this for you and that is the attitude I get in return.” Crowley popped Dean’s ass.

“Sorry, please, I’m under a time crunch.” Dean let his eyelids droop as Crowley pushed in the first finger. “Fuuckk.”

Crowley hummed. He pushed in the second lube after reapplying lube. “You are a little dirty whore.”

“More, please, more.” Dean hummed as Crowley lather more lube and slide in his third finger. He could go cross eyed he was enjoying this too much. “Oh God, please, Fergus.”

“Yes, I love it when you say my first name.”

Dean bucked his hips on Crowley’s fingers. “Fergus, please.”

“Yes, dear.” Crowley ran his hands down Dean’s sides. He gripped his cock and guided it into Dean’s entrance. Dean inhaled sharply. “Oh, Hon, you’re so tight. You shouldn’t get so stressed here.”

“That’s h—hard…when I am a doctor.” Dean mumbled as Crowley pounded into him. “Fuck, Fergus.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” Crowley smiled as he pounded hard. “Tell me about your day.”

“Dr. Moore wasn’t paying attention and a patient went into an eclampsia seizure.” Dean panted as Crowley thrusted. “The patient I have right now is somebody from my past. Him and his…fuck, sister were lost in the woods and his sister was pregnant and in labor. I delivered the baby. She was the reason I got into this profession.”

Crowley tugged on Dean’s cock gently. The Winchester could have drooled. “That’s amazing, Dean. Tell me about what you plan to do after that man has his baby.”

“Just talk to him…fuck, I left the day after his sister had the baby and never talked to him again. He’s having—having twins. You need to speed—speed this up.”

“Are you close?” Crowley pounded even harder and with more desperation.

“So close. Harder! Harder! More!” Dean moaned as he rocked his hips against the doctor.

Crowley dug his nails into Dean’s thighs. “I’m gonna come.”

“Come in me!” Dean moaned as he fucked himself on Crowley’s cock. “Come in me.”

Dean panted as he came hard onto the mattress of the old on-call bed. He felt Crowley fill him up. “Hold on, my butterfly. My plug for you is in my bag.”

“Thank you again, Crowley.” Dean tried to catch his breath.

“It is nothing, Dean. I get to fuck you all the time and you know your prize.” Crowley pulled out the medium sized butt plug. “Relax, darling. I want all over my seed to stay inside.”

“I moved to be closer to you, because Nebraska was too much of a travel. Give me what I want or the deal is off.” Dean growled as Dr. McCloud pushed in the plug.

Crowley smiled. “It will work, Dean. You have to give it some time. You remember last time.”

“Yeah, I remember last time, but that was 8 years ago.” Dean closed his eyes.

“No, Darling, you can’t go to sleep. Your friend is having a baby…babies. You need to go be with him.” Crowley laid Dean on his side. “I have to head to my office. Get out of this room in a few minutes.”

Dean slowly opened his eyes. “Why’d you have to fuck me so early in the morning and fuck my brains out? I’m gonna be drained all day today.”

“Think about what your goal is here. Come on, sit on up, Bunny. Pull your scrubs up and throw your jacket on…don’t forget to fix your hair. You’ll be good as new. Maybe your patient will like a more relaxed you.” Crowley helped Dean get redressed.

“Thank you again…again Fergus.” Dean slow blinked. “Andrea has wanted this for a few years…this need to work.”

“I know, Bunny.” Crowley ran his fingers through his hair. “Keep me in the loop. We can still do this when everything happens, unless you fancy pregnant laboring childhood friend of yours.”

“Go on to the office. I have work to do.” Dean mumbled.

“Drink some coffee at the next break…will you?”

“Of course.” Dean wiped a hand down his face. His pager beep and his grabbed it off the floor where it had fallen. “Cas is requesting me. Nurse Robinson checked his dilation and she was bumped up to an 8 and his contraction have gotten more intense.”

Crowley pulled on his jacket and nodded. “You better go.”

“Yeah, next time we wait until I’m off the clock, Fergus.” Dean rose to his feet hissing at the rough sex and butt plug in his ass.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

“Contraction!” Cas yelled before Dean got to the Novak’s room. “Why won’t you give me an epidural?”

Dean jogged into the room. “Cas?”

“It hurts. It hurts so bad!” Cas was in tears.

“Cas, Sweetheart, I read over you charts and you had a bad reaction to the epidural with your daughter. I would recommend you not to get an epidural if you want to deliver the babies and not a C-section.” Dean stayed calm.

The Novak was sweaty profusely. “I can’t be only 8 centimeters, Dr. Winchester.”

“Do you want me to check? I’m positive that Nurse Robinson knows what she’s doing.” Dean suppressed a chuckle.

“Please, check. I don’t care that it’s uncomfortable. I have to be more than 8. It hurts so bad and there’s so much pressure.” Cas gripped the thin hospital gown around his swollen middle.

“Ok, ok, I will. It’s ok, just breathe.” Dean held up his hands and grabbed his gloves. Right as Dean went to check another contraction split through Cas.

“Fuck! Con-Contrac—Contraction…” Cas mumbled as he gripped the sheets at his side. “I can’t be just an 8…it has to be more.”

Dean watched the Novak break down. “Cas, you gotta calm down. Just breathe. It’ll be over as soon as it came.”

Cas stared at Dean as he took slow pained breathes. “Dean…Dean….”

“Right here. Are you ok? Can I do my check?” Dean sat on the edge of bed and hissed as the plug brushed against his prostate.

“What was that? Are you hurt?” Cas sat up weakly on his elbows once again.

“Just been on my feet for a while this week. I haven’t been home a lot since I moved here.” Dean spoke as he checked the old friend.

“Why? That ring on your finger says otherwise.” Cas pointed out.

Dean pulled off his gloves. “My hands were covered by gloves, when did you see?’

“It’s a very shiny gold band. Easy to point out.” Cas smirked.

“Well, you’re 8.5, almost 9.” Dean clenched his hand with the gold band. “Can you keep a secret?”

“I guess?” Cas squinted.

“I haven’t been married in years.” Dean leaned forward.

Cas nodded. “What happened?”

“Me and this guy met in college. Dated a few years and got married and by the time I turned 20 I got pregnant with my daughter. She’s 8. A few years ago, my husband, Benny died of cancer and I haven’t been able to make myself to take the ring off.” Dean looked at the ring.

“I didn’t know you were a carrier.” Cas laid back down on his back.

“I didn’t know until I got knocked up 8 years ago.” Dean shrugged. “Now, I promised you that I would stay with you.”

“Tell me about why you ran away.” Cas rubbed his middle.

Dean sat down in the chair he had seen too many loved ones sit at while he delivered a child. He hummed as he sat down. “My Dad was a drunk after my mom died and before he met Kate. In those many, many years of his drunkenness and alcoholism he would beat me senseless and relentlessly. After he met Kate things got better if I stayed on his good side. If not, he would continue the beating. He was too kind that day…so I ran. Dr. Fitzgerald took me home and I ran away. Haven’t spoken to anybody in my family in 14 years.”

Cas nodded and groaned. “John still thinks about you. He misses you.”

“I’m not ready to visit my family yet. I have actually stayed in contact with Sam, but that’s it. He got out and went to college.” Dean took Cas’s hand as the man contracted. “If you tell me about your daughter, I’ll tell you about my daughter.”

_*** &^%$%^&*()*&^%$^&*()_** _

They talked for two hours and Cas had had enough. It was time to deliver the first twin. “I’m ready, let me push. Dammit, Dean, I need to push.”

Dean rolled between Cas’s legs. “Not yet. Let the contractions do their jobs while Nurse Robinson and Blake set up. They are gonna hold your legs with you would like.”

“Yes, please. Now, let me push, Dean.” Cas was in tears again.

“Are you gonna call your daughter when they are born, Mr. Novak.” Nurse Blake asked.

Cas panted. “Yeah, she has been so excited. Didn’t think she would like to see me like this.”

Dean chuckled. “Andrea wants to be with me when I have my next kid.”

“A 12 year old wouldn’t wanna see a 30 year old carrier yelling, moaning, groaning and crying like this.” Cas spat out. “Now, Dean, let me push, please. I need…”

“Hey, hey, cool it, Cas. Let this contraction lulled and the next one you can push. Deal?” Cas closed his eyes and waited. It didn’t take long before Cas pushed hard. “Atta boy, there you go, Cas.

“This is worse.” Cas groaned.

“Keep pushing, Bud. Once the first twin is out you will have a break before the second twins arrives which should be so much easier.” Dean explained.

Cas pushed again. “It burns!”

“He’s crowning.” Dean replied. “Hold off on the pushing for a few contractions.”

“No, no, I can’t.” Cas begged.

“You’re doing fine. The widest part of the head is making it’s way out and I don’t want you to tear to bad.” Dean guided the head through easier.

“I can’t not push. Dean, I need to push. So much pressure.” Cas arched his back.

“Relax, Cas. You can do this. One more contraction and you can push again. I promise.” Dean had one hand below Cas’s belt and the other on the top of Cas’s stomach. “You’re doing great, Cas. Just breathe.”

Cas blew air out of his mouth and stared at Dean. “Hmm…Dean…”

“Sarah, Cassie, you can let go of Cas’s legs so he can relax for a little bit.” Dean smiled. “Talk with me, Cas. Do you know the genders?”

“Two girls. I’ll have a household full of girls and me.” Cas softly chuckled.

“The first girly has a full head of hair, just like her Daddy.” Dean smiled. “Do you have names for them?”

“Hannah and Hael…” Cas moaned. “The contraction is coming.”

“Once this one passes you can push again.” Dean answered. “You said Claire was excited about being a big sister. Has she been a big help?”

“Fuck…yes, she has been loads of help. As much as a 12 year old…can help.” Cas panted as arched his back. “She helped make the nursery and she did a lot of the heavy lifting toward the end.”

“That’s good. She’s gonna be a great sister.” Dean smiled. He looked down and the baby’s head popped out some more. “You can push, Cas. Go ahead. She’s right here.”

Cas brought his chin to his chest as the nurse took the Novak’s legs. “Come on!”

“You’re doing great, Cas. Keep pushing.” Dean helped guide the baby out. “Just a few more pushes.”

“It hurts! Fuck!” Cas moaned. “I can’t push…”

“It’s ok, Bud. She’s coming on her own. Push as hard as you can. You can do this.” Dean encouraged. “You wanna pop her right out. I know you do.”

Cas groaned and gasped as the infant slid right out into Dean’s hands. “She’s here? Why isn’t she crying?”

“Give it a second. She’s wiggling around. Hang on.” Dean cleaned the baby’s airways and the infant let out a nice loud wail. “There you go. You can breathe easy now, Darling. Are you hungry? That might bring your sister out faster.”

“She’s bigger than I thought.” Cas gasped as Dean laid the newborn on his chest. “When do you think the next one will come?”

“Anytime now.” Dean rose to his feet. “Try to feed her and I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

Dean chuckled. “You had me sitting with you for over two hours and I have to go to the bathroom.”

Nurse Robinson smirked. “You better hurry, Dr. Sexy. The second twin’s head is down.”

“Thanks, I’ll be like lightning.” Dean hurried out of the room. He walked down the hall and did his business in the bathroom. He washed his hands then face. He checked his watch. It was barely 7 in the morning. “It’s gonna be a long day.”

The bathroom door opened and Sarah’s head poke out. “Dr. Winchester, the second twins is rushing things.”

“I’ll follow you.” Dean dried off his face and dashed down the hall. He turned into Cas’s room and Nurse Robinson was holding the first twin. Dean sat back down on his stool at Cas’s feet. “How are you doing, Cas?”

“Pressure…” Cas groaned.

“She’s crowning, Bud. Keep doing what you are doing?”

Cas pushed until his voice became strained. “Come on. Get her out.”

“She’s coming, Cas. You’re doing great. This is what you wanted. The twins are coming fast.” Dean patted Cas’s thigh before pulling on yet another pair of gloves.

“fuck!” Cas yelled as he pushed the last bit of the twin out.

“Here she is. Your second daughter has entered the world.” Dean laid the already crying baby on the Novak’s chest. “I think baby #1 made baby #2 frustrated.”

Cas laughed. “Hey baby girl. You were easier than your sister.”

“I’ll check on you in a little while. Spend some time with your babies and get some rest.” Dean smiled. “Congrats, Cas.”

“Thank you, Dean.”

_*** &^%$%^&*()(*&^%$%^&*()** _

It had been over three weeks since Cas had his twins. “Andrea, honey, I’ll be home around 5. I’ll fix you whatever you want for supper tonight, I promise.”

Dean propped against the nurse station. It was 3 in the afternoon and things were slow. He rubbed his temple and closed his eyes. Nurse Robinson set a cup of coffee in front of him. “Looks like you need a pick me up.”

“Andrea, I promise, when I get home I will fix you your favorite dinner.” Dean took the cup of joe and glanced over to the nurse and smiled. “No, I don’t work tomorrow so it will be you and me.”

“Tell your baby girl I still need to meet her and see if she is as cute as her father.” Cassie typed away.

“Cassie says hey and wants to meet you one day. Ok, baby girl, I’ll call when I get off work, have fun with Ruby. I know she is just the nanny, but you said you liked her better then Jody. You said Jody was too old.”

Nurse Robinson laughed. “You got a visitor, Dr. Winchester.”

Dean looked up to find Castiel Novak pushing a double stroller and a young teen girl at his side. “Andy, I gotta go. I’ll call you before I get home. I love you, too.”

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey Cas, how are feeling after just having twins less than a month ago?” Dean straightened up and took a swig of coffee. It had a foul after taste so he set it down and crossed his arms over his chest.

Cas smiled. “I’ve been great. Tired, mostly, but I just had twins. Claire wanted to meet the guy that delivered her sisters and also her cousin.”

“I’m Claire Novak.” The girl stretched out her hand.

“It’s nice to finally meet, darling. You dad talked a lot about you.” Dean smiled softly.

“Do you really deliver babies all day?” Claire was extremely interested.

Dean smirked. “No, that’s not all. I help the mother or carrier through the whole pregnancy and…I specialize in the female reproductive system. It’s mostly involving birth control, pregnancy and menopause. As well, I can screen for certain cancers and infection and perform some surgeries.”

“What does that mean?”

“You could say that I’m a lady/carrier doctor.” Dean rubbed his temple again. “Are you interested in being a doctor?”

“Dad says that if I keep my grades up and really trying all the way through college and med school I can be an awesome doctor like you.” Claire beamed.

Dean continued to rub his head. “That sounds like a good plan, Hon.”

“So, Dean, I was wondering if you and your daughter wanted to have dinner some night.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest. He was still carrying a little bit of baby weight, but he looked good.

“Yeah, sure. It can’t be tonight. Andrea is begging me to fix her favorite dinner when I get home. She won her class spelling bee this afternoon and got a trophy and everything.”

“That’s great.” Cas smiled.

“You have a daughter? How old is she?” Claire asked.

“She’s 8 and a smart one. How about next Friday we have dinner together.” Dean stared at Cas. “How does that sound?”

“That sound great. Do you have a headache or something?” Cas squinted.

Dean waved it off. “It’s been a long day. I’ve been here since—uh…4. Andrea holds these days over my head. Especially in the summer.”

“My dad is the same way.” Claire smiled.

“Really? What does Mr. Novak do for a living?”

“I’m a social worker. I am busy at odd hours just like you.” Cas smirked. “You’re looking a bit green, Dean.”

“It’s been a long day, Cas.” Dean waved him off.

Cas nodded. “Well, come on Claire-bear. We have to get going before the twins get hungry.”

“Nice to see you, Mr. Winchester.” Claire smiled.

“See ya, Kiddo.” Dean smiled and watched them leave. Once they left the through the doors dean frowned. Nurse Robinson noticed. “Are you still feeling bad, Sugar?”

Dean shook his head. “Not feeling too great. Start with a dull headache this morning and now the headache is still here, I’m fatigued and the coffee made me extremely nauseous.”

“I think you should go home, Bud.” Cassie frowned. “You don’t have any patients and I’m pretty sure the OB on-call should be fine.”

“No, no, I have less than 2 hours. I can make it.”

“Dean, if you’re sick you shouldn’t be around people pregnant woman and carriers.” Cassie rose to her feet.

“I’m not sick, just fatigued.” Dean pointed. “I’ve been tired this week. It’s been a long week.”

“Don’t lie to be, Dr. Winchester.” Cassie growled.

“I’m fine, Cassie.” Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Page me if you need me.”

“You just went to the bathroom like an hour ago.” Nurse Robinson frowned.

Dean walked off without answering. He stepped into the bathroom and walked over to the urinal and whipped out his dick. He placed a hand on the wall to keep his balance. Damn, that coffee really messed him up. It wasn’t until he was washing his hands that he gagged the first time. He wiped a hand down his face. “You can do this, Winchester. It’s less than 2 hours.”

He walked out of the bathroom and his beeper went off. Nurse Sarah came up behind him. “You might wanna call your daughter, Doc. One of your patients just called saying her water broke and the contractions are 2 minutes apart.”

“Damn. Ok, get a room ready.” Dean pulled out his phone. He waited for an answer. “Hey, Ruby, it’s Dean.”

_“Hey, I just got Andy to do her homework. I hope you called saying you’re coming home. She was making me list the foods for you to make and we were narrowing the decisions down.”_

“Sadly, I think I might be staying a little longer. A patient called in labor…far along.” Dean walked down the hall.

_“She’s gonna be pissed. You promised her.”_

“I know, I know, but babies don’t come on a schedule and they don’t wait.” Dean looked at his watch. “I’m really sorry, but I’ll call when I’m getting off.”

_“Try to get home before she goes to bed.”_

“I don’t wanna make empty promises.” Dean frowned as Cassie walked over to him with a chart. “I gotta go, Rub.”

Ruby hung up. “Mrs. Talbot should be arriving any minute.”

“Feel bad for that woman for losing her husband in war.” Dean shook his head.

“She’s was proud of him though. She trusts you. When I took her vital at her last appointment she said that you were her fifth OB she had gone through.”

“Sucks that she had to go through what she has while being pregnant with their first child.” Dean stopped at the nurse station. Nurse Blake walked down the hall wheeling one heavily pregnant Talbot. “Hello Bela, how are you feeling?”

“I’m gonna have this baby in this chair if you don’t hurry up.” Bela groaned.

“Believe me, Darling, you aren’t. Sarah take her to her room.” Dean patted Bela’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be just fine, your highness.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*()_** _

It was past 11 before the little baby boy Talbot was born. By that time Amelia Richardson and her husband Don showed up and she was pretty far along. Shortly after that another patient came in. It was 3 in the morning before all babies were delivered. Dean dragged his feet into the breakroom and sat down on the couch.

He rubbed his head. He had gone through multiple cups of coffee and none of them were sitting while on his stomach. His head was pounding and now his back was hurting. Twenty-four hour shifts were never fun, and very rare. “Dean, you are officially off the clock. No more patients for you until at least Monday.”

“No, I go in on Sunday. Tomorrow…today is my only day off.” Dean rubbed his eyes.

“I talked to a doctor and they are gonna cover you.” Cassie smiled. “Come on, can you drive home?”

“I promise Andrea that I would be home for dinner…then promised Ruby I would be home before she goes to bed…and not it’s 4:15 and I’m here…She wakes up soon and I am exhausted.”

“You should get home, Sugar.” Cassie patted Dean’s back.

Dean gagged for the fourth or fifth time that night. This time was more overpowering. “Fuck, I’m gonna throw up.”

“So you were sick?” Cassie crossed her arms over her chest.

“No, I have drank so much coffee, Cassie.” Dean rose to his feet and held his stomach. He rushed out of the break room. He was halfway down the hallway when he started getting scared he wasn’t gonna make it. He gagged into the palm in his hand as he push open the door. He burst into a stall and leaned over and retched roughly until he spewed into bowl.

Ten minutes later he was in his car. Fifteen minutes later he was pulling into his driveway. He dragged his feet to the front door and unlocked it and stepped inside. He stumbled into the living room to find Ruby and Andrea cuddled together fast asleep.

He climbed the stairs and stripped out of his scrubs and plopped on his bed. He slipped into sleep above the covers instantly.

_***( &^%$^&*()*&^%$^&*(*&^%$^&*(** _

By the time Dean awoke it was well past noon. He hadn’t moved at all. He heard movement downstairs as he looked around the room. He sat up and instantly grew nauseous just like he had for the past week. He swallowed thickly and wiped a hand down his face. He got up and pulled on pajama pants and walked out of his bedroom without a shirt. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. When he thought Ruby and Andrea were gonna be in the kitchen…it was Andrea and Crowley.

Andrea noticed immediately when Dean walked into the room. “Hey Daddy.”

“Morning Butterfly.” Dean mumbled as he walked over to her and kissed her cheek. “Morning Crowley. When’d you get here?”

“Ruby called and said you must have gotten home late and she needed to go to her weekend job and asked me to stay with Andy until you woke up.” Crowley mixed pancake batter. “Andrea insisted on making you pancakes when you woke no matter how late in the afternoon it was.”

“I’m sorry, baby girl. I really tried to be here on time, but three of my patients came in and had babies.” Dean frowned.

“It’s ok. I know you’ll make it up to me.” Andrea smiled. “Right, Daddy?”

“Of course, Butterfly. Thank you, Crowley.” Dean yawned. “Andy, honey, Cassie pulled some strings and got me tomorrow off too, so we can actually have a Daddy/Daughter day.”

The 8 year old smiled. “Ok, do you want blueberries, strawberries or chocolate chips?”

“Surprise me.” Dean smiled and sat down. “Now, off the counter, Darling. Counters are for food, not butts.”

Crowley put the batter on the stove. “Andrea, fix your dad some coffee.”

“No, orange juice. I have too much coffee last night.” Dean shook his head. “Can you reach the orange juice in the fridge?”

Andrea pouted at her Dad and grabbed the juice. “Uncle Crowley, can you hand me a glass, please?”

“Of course.” Crowley opened the cabinet and grabbed an adult glass. “Be careful.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Andrea walked over to the table beside her father. Dean was holding his head up by his hand on his cheek. He must have drifted back to sleep for a hot second. When he opened his eyes again to find that an almost cold plate of pancakes in front of him. He sat up and looked around. He stood and walked into the living room.

“Anybody home?” Dean called out. He walked up the stairs and peaked into his daughter’s room. Andrea was sitting on the bench by the window looking out. He stepped into the room. The closer he got the sadder she looked. “Andy?”

“I don’t like it when you work too hard.” The little Winchester looked at Dean with tears in her eyes. “Papa told you not to work yourself into the ground.”

“Oh, Honey, this is just temporary. I’m not gonna work this hard for too much longer. I’m just trying to bring in more money. I have a feeling I won’t have to work so much for much longer.” Dean held his daughter’s head in his hands.

Andrea closed her eyes and tears ran down. “I miss Papa.”

“I know, Darling. So do I.” Dean nodded. “But, Papa told us not to cry over him. He wouldn’t want that. Chin up and keep smiling.”

“Are you ever gonna replace Papa?” She wiped her eyes.

“No, nobody will ever replace your papa, but Daddy will have other boyfriends.” Dean shook his head.

“Is Uncle Crowley your boyfriend?”

“No, he’s just a close work partner. He is the reason I got my really good job at the hospital.” Dean smiled. “I love you, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You sound like your Aunt Charlie.” Dean smiled. “I’m sorry I fell asleep during breakfast.”

“It’s ok, you had a really long day at work.” She frowned.

Dean kissed his daughter’s forehead. “I have a friend I want you to meet. He just had two little twins girls a month ago. He has a 12 year old daughter. We are gonna go over to his house for dinner next Friday.”

“Ok.” She nodded.

“Let’s go watch some movies.”

_*** &^%$%^&*()*&^%$#%^&*()_** _

Dean stepped out of his most recent patient who was gonna be here a while longer. Cassie handed him a coffee mug. He was on-call like every Thursday night and today he felt absolutely horrible. It was while after midnight and he had been there since 8pm.

“Not much longer, Dean. You gotta last until 3.” Cassie smiled.

“Yeah…” Dean looked at the nurse. He sipped at the coffee. He could see Cassie’s lips moving but couldn’t recall what she was saying. Suddenly he lost grip of his coffee. He watched it fall in slow motion and smash into pieces on the ground. He looked back up at Cassie who was standing, now. Everything went sideway then black.

He woke up on a gurney. He sat up and noticed he had a IV in his arm. He wiped a hand down his face. Cassie walked into the room. “Morning Sunshine. You scared us all last night.”

“Wha’ happ’ned?”

“You passed out. Your blood pressure dropped. You were dehydrated.” Cassie explained. “Care to explain?”

“Got no idea…” Dean mumbled. “Did you call anyone?”

“I let your nanny know you are coming home early today and have an appointment tomorrow.” Cassie checked Dean’s chart.

Dean sat up. “Why would you set an appointment for me?”

“I didn’t Dr. McCloud did.”

“Great.” Dean nodded. “When can I go home?”

“You’re free to go.”

_*** &^%^&*(*&^%$^&*()*&^%&*()** _

“Andy, we have to go.” Dean called up the stairs.

“I’m coming.” Andrea darted down the stairs. “Let’s go!”

Dean smiled and opened his wine cabinet. “Not just yet. Cas said he like a glass of wine, since I cleared him.”

The phone rang and Andrea answered it. “This is the Winchester residents, Andrea speaking. Yeah, hold on a second. Daddy! A doctor wants to talk to you.”

“Coming.” Dean said as he grabbed his best wine. He took the phone from Andrea. “This is Dean.”

_“Hello, It’s Dr. Viscak. I have you test results from your appointment this morning.”_

“Wow, that was fast.” Dean chuckled. “It was just stress and dehydration, right?”

_“Well, not exactly. Yes, you were over stressed and dehydrated, but you are also pregnant.”_

“Huh?” Dean set the bottle of wine down. “Excuse me?”

_“You’re positive to be pregnant, Dean. I’d say that you are about a month along in your pregnancy. I would like to set you up for an appointment with you OB next week.”_

“Dr. Fitzgerald was my OB, I took his place. You’re just my general physician, who can you give me a doctor?”

_“Dr. Moore is available.”_

“Sure, that’s ok. Set up the appointment and pass the info to Nurse Robinson.” Dean grabbed the wine again and walked back to cabinet and put it away. “Thank you for calling, Dr. Viscak.”

She hung up and Dean turned to his daughter. “I guess we can go now.”

“Why was Dr. Viscak calling us?”

“She was giving me news from my doctors appointment this morning.” Dean guided her to the front door.

Andrea smiled. “Was it good news?”

“Yes, yes, it was really good news.” Dean smiled. “I’ll tell you later. I don’t wanna be too late, Butterfly.”

_**& *^%^&*()*&^%$^&*()*&^%^&*** _

Dean knocked on the door of the nice house in the nice neighborhood. It didn’t take too long for 12 year old Claire to answer. “Dr. Winchester?”

“Hey Sweetheart. Can we come in?”

“Sure!” She beamed and stepped back. “Come in and make yourself comfy.”

The two walked into the living room. “Claire-bear? Who was at the door?”

“Dr. Winchester.” Claire answered.

“Really? Is it really 7 already?” Cas walked into the living room. “Oh hey.”

Dean smiled. “Hey yourself. Where are the two baby cuties?”

“In the kitchen with me. Keeping me company while Claire cleans up.” Cas pointed to the kitchen.

“How about you and Claire get to know each other?” Dean ran his finger’s through his daughter’s hair.

“Sure.” Andrea smiled and followed Claire up the stairs.

Dean followed Cas into the kitchen. “I found something pretty cool out before driving up here.”

“What is that?” Cas looked up. “Wanna glass of wine?”

“No, I can’t. I found out today that I’m pregnant.” Dean smiled.

Cas looked up at the Winchester with a smile. “Congrats. That must be exciting. Who’s the father? Your boyfriend? Lover?”

“More like work partner. Him and I own a practice together. He got me the job as the head of the labor and delivery unit. Him and I have a deal that if we are both single we can help each other. I wanted a baby and he wanted sex with me.”

“Wow, that’s a weird deal, right there.”

Dean sighed. “I really wanted a baby for Andrea and Fergus proved many times that us having sex kept us away from each other’s throats. Don’t judge me. You had twins just cause.”

“Touche.”

“How are the little twins?” Dean walked over to the two babies. “Hey ladies, having fun with your Daddy.”

“I hope you realize that asking you to come over for dinner was a date, right?” Cas pointed.

Dean smirked. “Of course. You’re not as smooth as you think.”

“Have you had any morning sickness, yet?” Cas smiled.

“It’s pretty much the reason I found out I was pregnant.” Dean chuckled. “I passed out during work.”

“Jesus, you should have figured something was wrong.”

“I’m not as observant as you think.” Dean pointed.

_**& *^%$^&*()*&^%$%^&*()** _

Dean cradled the lighter haired twin in his arms. “So this one is Hael?”

“Yes, Hannah has dark black hair like me.” Cas smiled as he bounced Hannah in his arms. “Do you think Claire and Andrea are getting along?”

“I think so, last I checked they were playing video games.” Dean smiled.

“Are you feeling any better? I’m sorry that dinner didn’t sit well with you.” Cas frowned.

“No, no, it was great. You’re cooking is great. It smelled great, Andy loved it…I’m sorry I made a scene.” Dean waved the comment off.

Cas chuckled. “I remember morning sickness with the twins…I didn’t ever miss the toilet.”

“It happened so suddenly. By the time I realized it was coming up hard it was too late. I’m sorry I puked in front of Claire and the twins.” Dean patted Hael’s padded butt.

“Claire saw enough of me puking a few months ago. I was more worried about Andrea since you hadn’t told her until after you puked.” Cas pointed.

“She knew something was going on between Crowley and I. I had talked to her about having a brother or sister so she knew it was up in the air. I just think she didn’t understand why Daddy was getting sick.” Dean leaned back. “I have a doctor’s appointment next week with Dr. Moore.”

“The doctor who skimmed over an eclampsia patient?” Cas raised an eyebrow.

“I think that was the kick in the pants that she needed, because I’m stilling watching over her and she’s doing much better.” Dean frowned. “It’s just Jessica is my brother’s fiancé and Sam doesn’t know I’m down here…he still thinks I’m in Nebraska, unless Jessica has told him, if so he hasn’t called me.”

“He’s probably waiting on you to call him.” Cas answered logically.

“Here’s the thing about Sam. He knows I’m not good with letting out my emotions…so Sam will weed it out of me, any after I left. I haven’t _seen_ the guy since he graduated high school and that was at night for two hours away from town.”

“Can I say something you might not like?”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “On our first date, really?”

“You need to visit your brother and at least call you Dad.” Cas was dead serious.

“John knows that I’m ok. I let Sam tell him what was going on and to not call the police or report me as missing. I stayed with a college friend of his in Nebraska. I just don’t want him to see me like this.”

“Like what? A successful doctor with a beautiful daughter, your own medical practice?”

“I’m not ready to see him.” Dean looked down at the twin in his arm. “It’s getting late. Me and Andy should probably go home.”

“You can just set Hael in the bouncer right there.” Cas stood and did the same with Hannah.

Dean rose slowly to his feet. “Fuck, I haven’t been pregnant in 8 years. I forgot how much morning sickness kicked my ass.”

“You’re welcome to stay the night here.” Cas shrugged.

“No, it fine. Tonight was great. We need to do this again, and hopefully your food can stay down.” Dean smirked.

Cas leaned forward kissed Dean softly on the lips. “Eat something when you get home.”

Dean nodded. “Andy, it’s time to go.”

_***( &^%$^&*()*&^%$^&*()_** _

Dean was sitting at his desk at his doctor’s office waiting for his next patient appointment in half an hour. He had just gone to his 10 week doctor’s appointment and his lunch break was over in 20 minutes. There was a knock on his door. Dean leaned back in his desk and slipped off his reading glasses he begrudgingly wore while reading and writing. He was confused, he shouldn’t be expecting anyone. Cas was working, Andrea and Claire were at school… “Come in.”

The door hesitantly opened to reveal a man with dark brown hair that just passed his ears. He was wearing a suit and a big doofy smile. Instantly, memories flooded into Dean’s skull in shock. He rose to his feet, pushing back his rolling chair.

“Sammy?”

“Hey, Dean.” The younger Winchester smiled.

“How’d you—“ Dean walked over to the tall man.

Sam smiled. “You are my fiancé’s mentor. It slipped out. Why didn’t you tell me you were in Lawrence again?”

“I’ve been extremely busy. I’ve had a lot going on outside of work and I was waiting for the right time.” Dean scratched the back of his neck.

“Does Dad know you’re back?”

“No.” Dean frowned. “I can’t see him yet.”

Sam sighed. “He’s better than he was when you left.”

Dean flicked his eyes up to his little brother. “I thought things were getting better when he met Kate. I blocked out what he did after he met Kate. I don’t wanna think about the things I left you with…or with Adam. I was John’s punching bag and when I left—“

“He went to rehab and anger management. Kate moved out with me and Adam for two years until Dad was right again. You have to remember that Dad was a nice guy when he was sober.”

“I just can’t, Sam.” Dean frowned. “But since the cat’s out of the bag. Would you and Jessica like to come over to my house for dinner one night?”

“That would be great.” Sam smiled.

“You could finally meet Andrea in person.” Dean smiled.

“Are you seeing anybody, Dean?”

Dean smiled. “It’s a new relationship. We are still working things out. He’s a single Dad and so am I.”

“You better tell me y’all get serious.” Sam smiled.

“What else has Jessica told you?” Dean ghosted a hand over his stomach.

“She said that you chewed her out about an eclampsia seizure that she over looked. You kept your cool and screwed her head on straight.” Sam crossed his arms over his chest. “You ok, Dean? You look green.”

“I’m fine.” Dean swallowed thickly. “Drank too much coffee and working hard.”

“Take it easy, big brother.” Sam took out a pen and wrote down his new number. “This is my cell. Call or text me when you can.”

“Sure, only promise me that you aren’t gonna tell John yet.” Dean frowned.

“I won’t say anything yet, Dean.” Sam nodded. “I can’t wait to meet Andrea.”

Dean smiled. “She a smart one like you, Sammy.”

“Why did you name her Andrea?”

“Benny liked the name. He always said that I get to name the second.” Dean smiled and forced down a gag. Damn, he knew he should have just stuck with crackers and ginger ale. “It’s really good to see you again, Sammy.”

“Same to you, Dean. You look good, by the way.”

Dean smiled. “I’ll call you when I get off today.” Sam walked out of the office and Dean shut the door and leaned against it. He took a few deep breathes and walked over to his desk and sat down. He sipped at his ginger ale again and closed his eyes. He grabbed the small trash bin he had beside his desk and heaved into it. All of the crackers, fruits and ginger ale he had eaten minutes earlier came up. Once he finished he laid his head down on the desk and dialed Cas’s number.

_“This is Castiel Novak.”_

“Morning sickness is a fucking bitch.” Dean groaned.

_“You’re 2 weeks away from the second trimester and that’s when morning sickness is supposed to taper off.”_

“I know that. I’m a fucking OB. I know what goes on during pregnancy and I have been through it once before. I don’t even know why I called.”

_“Easy now, don’t have a mood swing at me. You know you called because you wanted comfort not answers to make things better.”_

Dean groaned. “I have three more appointments. One teen, one menopausal woman, and a midterm carrier.”

_“Just relax. The more stressed you are in the worse the morning sickness will be. Take it one appointment at a time.”_

“Thanks, Sweetness. I’ll call when I’m leaving.”

_“Do you want me to pick up Andrea from school?” Cas asked with a softness Dean loved._

“Maybe, I’m not sure yet.” Dean lifted his head. “I’ll call you later.”

_“I’ll be waiting.”_

Dean was feeling better by the end of his shift. Mainly, because his shift was almost over. He had 10 minutes left. He walked over to the receptionist. “Missouri, I only have 10 minute left of my shift. I’m gonna head out early.”

Missouri smirked. “Ok, honey. See you in a few days.”

The Winchester walked out of his office and toward his car. He dialed Cas’s number again. “Hey, Cas, I’m heading home.”

_“Do you want me to drop Andy off at your place or are you gonna pick her up?”_

“No, I’m pick her up. I want to spend some time with you.” Dean slid into the car. “I’ll be at you house in 20.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()** _

The Winchester had barely gotten both feet through the doorframe of the house before Andrea came running the stairs. “Daddy!”

“Hey, Butterfly.”

“Claire and I are painting upstairs.”

“I’m glad you are having fun. Where’s Cas?”

Andrea pointed to the kitchen. “Can you come and look at my paintings, Daddy?”

“I will in a few minutes, Butterfly.” Dean ran his fingers through his daughter’s hair. He walked toward the kitchen. He could have laughed if he wasn’t trying to be quiet. Cas was sitting at the kitchen table with Hannah in a sling against his bare chest with only his hand holding his head up and he was out. He walked over to Cas and placed a hand gently on the man’s shoulder. “Cas?”

“I’m up.” Cas flinched. He blinked and glanced up at the man. “Hey. I was just resting my eyes for a minute.”

“Yeah, I understand that. Why didn’t you say that the twins were wearing you out?” Dean pulled Hannah out of Cas’s sling.

Cas ran his fingers through his hair. “Normally, they are great. They sleep most of the night. I only have to wake up two or three times a night. They aren’t fussy or criers. The past two days they have been fussier.”

“I’ve got the twins. You go take a nap. I’ll order some take out. I’ve been craving some Chinese food.” Dean smiled. “Have you fed both of them?”

“Yeah, Hannah was almost done before I drifted off.” Cas rose to his feet and took off the sling and pulled on his shirt. “Just for a little while.”

Cas laid on the couch and was asleep almost instantly. Dean carried the twins upstairs and into Claire’s room. “Hey, Girlies. Care if three more join?”

“No, come and sit.” Claire patted the ground.

Dean slowly eased himself to the ground and had both twins in his lap. “What are y’all painting?”

“I’m painting stuff for you and the baby.” Andrea smiled.

“That’s cute, Darling.”

After about an hour Dean was starting to get nauseous. He needed to eat something or was gonna be sick. He rose to his feet. They were waiting for the delivery guy to arrive, but Dean needed something or he was gonna puke, even if the food would make him puke he was gonna puke if he didn’t. Dean had taken the twins to bed half an hour ago, so he easily got up and walked out of the room. He stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He opened Cas’s pantry and he had no saltines, no crackers, no cookies. He stepped over to the fridge…no ginger ale, soda, yogurt…damn. He went back to pantry. No goldfish, graham crackers, or gingersnaps. Dean hummed. Cas really needed to go to the store. No potato chips.

It was too late. Dean covered his mouth and rushed to the closest source…the sink. He retched hard into his hand. He leaned over the counter and gagged hard and bought up barely anything. He gagged again. He didn’t hear anyone come in. During a break in the vomiting he panted. “Oh God.”

“Just breathe. It will be over soon.” Cas spoke softly and kissed Dean’s neck.

“Where is all your food?” Dean spit into the sink.

“I was gonna go to the store tomorrow.” Cas gently rubbed Dean’s middle. “Want me to get you a glass of water?”

“Please?” Dean spoke shakily.

“No problem. Thank you for letting me sleep, even if it was just an hour and a half.” Cas smiled. The Novak handed Dean the cool glass. The Winchester sipped at it and let the beverage cool his insides. “Have you ordered food already?”

“Yeah, please don’t talk about food right now.” Dean raised a hand as he turned to the sink again.

“Ok, ok, I’ll go check on the twins and the girls.” Cas surrendered and walked off.

Dean walked over to the table and laid his head down. After a little while he started to get hungry again. He heard the doorbell rang and Cas answer it. The girl padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. He felt Andrea’s hand touch Dean’s back. “Daddy? You ok?”

“Yeah, the baby was hungry…making me not feel good.” Dean sat up. “Can you help Claire set the table please?”

“Yes, sir.” Andrea obeyed and walked over to Claire. “What can I do to help, Claire?”

“Grab four forks and four napkins.” Claire replied.

Cas walked into the kitchen. “I’ve got food, how everyone brought their stomachs.”

Claire and Andrea laughed. Dean went to stand up, but Cas placed a hand on his shoulder. “What?”

“Take it easy. I’ll fix your plate.” Cas rubbed his boyfriends back.

Dean sighed. “Thank you, Babe.”

The two girl sat at their place and talked about what they did at school. They were like best friends. “Daddy, can I sleep over here tonight?”

“Is that ok with you, Cas?”

“Yeah, sure. It’s fine with me.” Cas shrugged as he set Dean’s plate in front of him. “I would love to have Andy over.”

Dean took a few bites of the rice before pushing the plate away and covering his mouth and just listened to the kids and his boyfriend. He thought he was really craving Chinese. He had been for two weeks. Andrea knew something was wrong. “Daddy, you have been saying how much you have been wanting Chinese food for like 2 weeks…why aren’t you eating?”

“I’m taking it slow, Butterfly.” Dean lied through his teeth. He wasn’t gonna eat anymore. Hell, he didn’t even think he was gonna make it through scott free without puking.

Claire pointed with her fork. “Dad was this bad with the twins. He would eat something and throw up sooner or later up until like 3 months.”

“Dean, if you need to excuse yourself, you can.” Cas stared at Dean with seriousness.

“Give me a—“ Dean started, but abruptly stood up and rush out of the kitchen.

Andrea frowned. “Mr. Cas…I don’t like Daddy like this.”

“I know, Sweetheart. I don’t either. It will pass. Soon, he’ll be happier and he’ll start showing and his belly will get round and you’ll feel the baby move around.” Cas explained. “Trust me, this is just the beginning of a pregnancy.”

“Can I go check on him?”

“No, no, finish your supper. Daddy will come back when he is ready.” Cas shook his head. Five minutes later and very pale weak Dean came back to the table. “Feeling better?”

“For right now.” Dean nodded.

“Daddy, I don’t want you driving home tonight.” Andy frowned.

Dean squinted at his daughter. “Why is that, Butterfly?”

“Papa said that is you don’t feel with something tell Daddy. The baby is making you sick and you’re throwing up all the time. I don’t want you driving tonight. You look really bad.”

“Ok, Darling. I won’t drive tonight. I promise.”

_**( &*^&%^%#$@#$%^&*()*&^%$** _

“I’m don’t know what to tell you, Sam. I know this is the third time I’ve flaked, but I haven’t been while and this is my first week back and feeling fine. This weekend I want to spend time with my daughter alone.”

_“You never get sick, Dean. Why can’t you tell me what’s actually going on?”_

Dean’s pager sounded. “Shit. I’ve gotta go, Sam. Your fiancé missed an eclampsia seizure again. That’s twice in 4 months.”

The Winchester hung up and dashed down the hall. He entered the room right as the seizure was finishing. Jessica was standing away from the woman. Dean went into action and sat in the rolling stool. “Dean…”

“She’s too far along to wait for a C-section.” Dean pulled on gloves and quickly scanned her chart while the woman regaining consciousness. “Mrs. Pond, can you hear me, M’am?”

The woman lulled her head to the voice and blinked slowly at Dean. “What?”

“Mrs. Pond, I’m Dr. Winchester. Darling, you just had a seizure. Your baby is fully dilated and crowning.” Dean spoke calmly. “Let the contractions do their job and push if you can.”

Twenty minutes later Dean delivered a bouncing baby boy. Nurses took the baby away and Dean had Mrs. Pond sent to the ICU. Dean pulled off the gloves and walked out of the room. Jessica was sitting on the floor against the wall. The Winchester stood in front of her and crossed arms over his chest. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Jess, this isn’t something you can keep doing.” Dean crouched down. “You have to be more observant. You always read the chart and check vitals of both the carrier or mother and the child. When you see that they have or precautions of preeclampsia you have to be careful.”

Tears were streaming down her face. “I’m just a screw up to you, Dr. Winchester. I’m just a resident who keeps fucking up.”

“No, you’re not. You’re still learning how to deal with real life situations. Up ya get, Sweetheart.” Dean rose to his feet and held out his hand. Jess took them and got up. “You’re gonna take a break.”

Jess wiped her eyes. “How do you do this, Dr. Winchester? You are always so calm.”

“It’s just who I am. Don’t compare yourself to me.” Dean guided the younger girl to the breakroom. “Take it easy, drink some coffee, go lay down. Call Sam.”

“Is dinner still on for tomorrow?”

“No. I want to spend one weekend with Andrea alone. I’m not even spending time with Cas this weekend. I asked for this weekend off for a reason. I need to have some father/daughter time. I forgot that it was this weekend, so I had to raincheck.” Dean explained. “Maybe next week.”

Jess wiped her eyes again. “When are you gonna tell people about…”

“Not yet. Not Sam…nobody but you, Cas and Andrea know. I want to keep it that way.” Dean pointed. “Just take it easy for a few minutes and collect yourself.”

Dean walked off and down the hall. He stopped at the nurse station. Cassie was typing away. “Cassie, I’m scared Jess might be losing it.”

“What do you mean?”

“She glossed over another eclampsia seizure and started sobbing after I delivered the baby. Can you talk to her and make sure is ok?”

“Of course, Sugar.” Cassie rolled over to Dean. “Do you want some coffee? It’s gonna a long night cause of the full moon.”

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. “I wish I could, but—“

“but what? You never reject my coffee offers.” Cassie frowned.

“Cas is trying to limit my caffeine intake.” Dean shrugged. “I think he might be right and I would have more energy if I stopped drinking so much coffee.”

“You’re pregnant!” Cassie gasped. Dean huffed and hung his head. “I knew it! You have been glowing for weeks. The nausea, fainting spells, fatigue, and the mood swings all make sense. How far along are you?”

“Uhh—you can’t tell anybody yet. I’m 14 weeks.” Dean sighed.

“Congrats, Dean.” Cassie squealed.

“Cassie.”

“Ok, sorry, sorry.” The nurse zipped her lips.

Dean pager beeped. “Look, I have to go.” He ran off. “Fergus, what do you want?”

“Squirrel, I just came to sign away my rights to our unborn child.” Crowley said as he paced his own office.

“That wasn’t in deal, Crowley. I know you didn’t want kids, but I wanted you still in his/her life.” Dean shook his head. “I can’t accept those.”

“The deal was I get to have sex with you until you get pregnant or want another baby. I don’t want to be the kids father. That’s all you. I was just your sperm.” Crowley handed dean the signed papers. “I’m fine with being a non-blood ‘uncle’ to Andrea and that kid, but nothing else.”

“Are you sure about this?” Dean gestured to the papers.

“As serious as a heart attack.” Crowley put his hands in his coat pockets.

“Ok, you’re still gonna be in their lives, Fergus. You’re my business partner.” Dean pointed. “Go home, Crowley. You were supposed to be off the clock like 3 hours ago.”

“Good night, Dean.” Crowley left his office. Dean followed down the hall. Dean stopped at the nurse station again.

Dean leaned on the counter. “I’ve been here since noon…we need to hire more OB’s. We can’t be so understaffed.”

“Not many people are as good as you are, Dr. Winchester.” Nurse Robinson smirked.

“Tell me about it.” Dean smiled as he watched and pregnant woman walk up to the desk. She looked lost. “Excuse me, M’am.”

“Hi.” The woman looked at Dean while she held her stomach. “This is the labor and delivery ward?”

“Yes, it is. I’m Dr. Winchester.”

“Good, a doctor. Uhh—I’m in labor, I think.” The woman smiled.

Dean stepped closer. “Are you having contractions? Has your water broken?”

“Both, yes. I’m having a lot of pressure right now.” She gripped her stomach.

“Come with me. We have a room open for you. Can you tell me your name?”

“Meg…Meg Masters.”

Dean guided her into the room and set her down on the bed. He helped her out of her pants. He grabbed a pair of gloves. “I’m gonna check your dilation, ok.”

“Sure.” Meg nodded.

“You’re very calm to be in labor.” Dean smiled and checked really quick. He frowned. “Meg, you’re crowning.”

Meg nodded. “That’s weird.”

Dean frowned. “Ms. Masters, are you in the right state of mind?”

“What do you mean?” Meg mumbled.

“Are you high? Drunk?” Dean asked.

“Of course, silly. That’s the only way I kept off a lot of the weight and coped with the pain.” Meg laughed.

Dean called for nurses immediately. “Ok, Meg, I need you to push. Your baby is coming.”

She pushed and smiled when she finished. Cassie and Sarah rushed in right as the baby slid out. Dean handed the baby off to Sarah and she rushed the baby to the NICU. Dean delivered the placenta and called the police. After two hours Dean managed to make his way to NICU and see the baby girl her delivered. Cassie and Sarah stayed with the baby as she detoxed, shaking uncontrollably. Tears built up in his eyes to see a baby, a perfect little baby already struggling for her life.

He flinched when a hand touched his shoulder. It was Sam. “I’ve been looking for you. I wanted to talk to you about Jess.”

“She’s a good doctor, Sam. She just needs more confidence.” Dean sniffed, not looking at his younger brother.

“Which baby are you looking at?” Sam stepped beside Dean. “There has to be a reason you are away from your station.”

Dean wiped his eyes. “That baby girl surrounded by the best nurses. Her mother shot up on heroin while she was in labor. The baby is addicted and going to withdrawal. It’s a horrible sight.”

“Yeah, it is. Jess asked me how you stay so calm during stressful times…I didn’t have an answer to give her, but I do now.”

“What?” Dean sniffed. “What could it possibly be? I’m upset that a mother did drugs while pregnant and risking her baby’s life?”

“You bottle up you emotions until they bubble over and by that time you are alone in your room while your daughter is asleep, so she can’t hear your pain.” Sam spoke clearly and calmly. “I don’t blame you. I still remember watching Dad beat the shit out of you. I remember how he threatened you to do better. I even remember how hard he was on you right before you left on that hunting trip, but I think you’re starting to bubble over.”

“I’m not ‘bubbling’ over, Sam.” Dean shook his head.

Sam scoffed. “Then what’s going on here. That baby girl can’t be the first addicted baby you have run into, Dean. You’re a great OBGYN and great under stress, why are breaking down now?”

“Because I’m pregnant.” Dean snapped. “That’s why I was sick for those few weeks, that’s why lost some weight, that’s why I kept rainchecking.”

“Why haven’t you told me? Why did you cancel dinner for tomorrow if you’re not sick anymore?” Sam frowned.

“Because tomorrow is the anniversary…” Dean stopped himself after that.

“Of what?”

Dean didn’t look at his brother. “Tomorrow marks 4 years since Andrea lost her father and I lost my husband. Every year since he was diagnosis with cancer we stay at home and watch home video from when me and benny were dating and Andrea’s baby videos. I fix his famous homemade gumbo, I tell her stories. Andrea writes him a letter and places it in a small box beside his urn. After dinner Andrea will lay in bed with me and we’ll listen to his favorite songs, just listen…and go through old photos. At the end of the night we watch Indiana Jones…Andrea would fall asleep in my arms and I don’t sleep until the movie is over. I carry her to bed and I sit in his recliner pull on one of his flannels and his favorite cowboy hat and watch the last video we ever together. I’ll wake up in the chair and the DVD is long over and the sun is up. I put away his things, get dressed, Andrea and I go out for a big pancake breakfast to forget.” Sam stayed quiet. “I wasn’t getting cold feet on you or thought you were up to something. I’m not breaking down, or bubbling over…”

“Ok. I get it, Dean. I’m not judging you on anything. I was just wondering why you give Jess so much crap.”

“What the Hell, Sam? Are you blaming me for Jess’s mistakes, now?”

“She comes home and tells me how hard you are on her.” Sam frowned.

“I believe in her and I want her to do well at this, so I give her the harder patients. I’m hard on her because she’s got potential.” Dean blurted out. “Fuck you to think that I would give someone crap for no reason. Leave me alone.”

Sam opened his mouth. “Dean…”

Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m calm in stressful situations, because everyone else isn’t. I’m calm I have to and have gotten used to stress.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam frowned.

“Go home, Sam.” Dean started walking down the hall.

“Not until you promise me to take it easy.”

Dean stopped but didn’t turn around. He was gonna say something, but he saw Andrea turning the corner. Cas was with her and Claire walked shortly behind. Claire was holding Hael on her hip and Cas had Hannah on his back. “Andy?”

He broke into a jog down the hall toward his daughter. The closer he got the more he noticed her distress. She spotted Dean come and met her father in the middle. “Daddy!”

Dean dropped to his knees and cupped her face. “What’s wrong, Butterfly? Are you hurt? Sick?”

Andrea just collapsed in her father’s arms and sobbed. Dean searched for answered at his boyfriend and Claire. “Daddy.”

“Shhh…I’m right here.” Dean held her tight. “What happened?”

“Apparently when she got home from school she walked home and got inside and Ruby wasn’t there like she normally is. She called my cell sobbing and freaking out. I rushed over. Ruby had never shown up. Andrea called me at 6 which means she was by herself at home for 3 hours.” Cas explained.

Dean scooped Andrea into his arms and rose to his feet. “Thank you, Cas. Can you try to reach Ruby and see why she didn’t show up?”

“Of course. I don’t have her number.” Cas frowned.

“My cell is in my coat pocket.” Dean cocked out his hip for Cas. The man reached in and took the device. “I’m gonna take Andrea to the breakroom.”

“I’ll go in the waiting room. Where it’s quieter.” Cas nodded and took Claire out into the waiting room. Dean walked fast down the hallway, not paying any attention to anybody. He turned into the breakroom and sat down on the couch with his daughter in his lap.

“Andrea, Butterfly, can you tell me what happened? Or do you need a few more minutes?” Dean ran his fingers through her hair.

The little girl sat up and wiped her eyes. “I-I thought that Ruby was just running late…cause sometimes she gets to the house after I’ve already gotten home. After a while she still hadn’t called or anything about being late or something. I got scared. I know you don’t like it when I call while you’re working. I didn’t know what to do so I found Cas’s number and called him.”

“Sweetheart, you can call me during work if it an emergency. I’m proud of you for calling Cas. You’re so brave. Don’t ever be afraid to call me while I’m working if it’s an emergency. You did the right thing by calling Cas. I love you so much.” Dean cooed and kissed his daughter’s forehead.

“Dean?”

The two Winchester’s looked up to find Cas standing there. “Yeah?”

“Ruby was arrested last night for larceny and trespassing…that’s why she didn’t show up today.” Cas frowned.

Andrea wiped her eyes. “Can we go home, Daddy?”

“Cas is gonna take you to his house. My shift is over in three hours. I’ll pick you up when I get off.” Dean frowned.

“I wanna go home, Daddy.” Andrea had tears bubbling in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Darling. I have to finish my shift.” Dean swallowed the knot in his throat.

Andrea whimpered. “No, I wanna go home, Daddy. I want Papa.”

“No, no, Andy don’t say that. You know I have to work right now. I can’t be at home all the time. Tomorrow it’s gonna be you and me all day and night.” Dean cupped his daughter’s face.

“I miss Papa!” Andrea sobbed.

Tears bubbled in Dean’s eyes. “Shh…shhh…I know, Darling. I miss Papa too.”

“Then why are you replacing him!” Andrea yelled and got off Dean’s lap.

“What? I’m not replacing Papa.” Dean slid forward on the couch. “Nothing will replace your Papa. Yes, I will have boyfriends and possibly a husband, but there will only ever be one Papa. I promise.”

“Dean?” There was another voice, a female.

Dean looked up to find that Cas had stepped out, but Jess stood in his place and Sam stood in the doorway. “What?”

“Go home. I’ll cover the rest of your shift. You need to be home with Andrea.” Jess pointed.

“Ok.” Dean nodded and blinked away tears. He rose to his feet and guided Andrea out of the break room. Sam followed Dean all the way to his car. “Sam?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry about the things I said. You’re truly gonna meet Andrea at her best soon, and I will go to Dad’s house.” Dean said after he shut the back door of the Impala.

“I didn’t know she remembered Benny so much.” Sam shoved his hands in his pockets.

“She was about to turn 5 when Benny passed. They spent a lot of time together while I worked. Every year it gets a little worse because she’s an only child and has nobody to play with like sibling.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Benny wanted to die at home and he passed on a weekend where I was at my office, the hospice nurse hadn’t gotten to the house yet, and Andrea witnessed Benny take his last breath. She is terrified to be home alone.”

“Take it easy, Dean.”

“I’ve been getting that a lot lately, and it’s not been working too well.” Dean shrugged. “Good night, Sammy.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*()*&^%$^&*()_** _

His address had never changed. The house even looked the same. The lawn and shrubs were well kept. He rang the doorbell and waited. He had gone straight from work to the house still wearing his scrubs…and none of his pants fit anymore. At 20 weeks he was finally starting to show, but he hadn’t had time to buy new pants, so scrubs it was. He place a hand on his back as the door opened to reveal a teenage boy. “Hello.”

“Who are you?”

“I’m Dean. You must be Adam.” Dean smiled.

Adam frowned. “Like my half brother I never met?”

“Yeah, that one. I wouldn’t be surprised if Dad never said anything about me.” Dean shifted his weight.

“Come in, Dean. Dad is in the living room.” Adam welcomed him in. “Dad!”

“What?”

“We have a visitor.” Adam rushed into the living room. The place had never changed. It was refreshing. Kate walked out of the kitchen and into the foyer where Dean stood. He was holding a glass of wine and glass bottle of beer and dropped both when she spotted the Winchester.

She gasped and rushed over to Dean and hugged him. “Hello, Kate.”

“Kate, what’s going on?” John rushed into the foyer only to stop in his tracks at seeing his oldest son. “Dean?”

“Hey, Dad.” Dean said calmly.

John stepped over to Dean and pulled him into a tight hug. He pulled away and gave him a once over. “Sam was right. You became a doctor, an OB.”

“Yeah, I work at Lawrence Regional.” Dean smiled at how happy his father was.

“You’re pregnant.” John blurted out. “You look great. What brings you back?”

Dean smirked. “I thought it was about time to apologize for bolting.”

“I’ll be the first to tell you that I was not a good father after Mary. I drank to too much, I hurt you, I trained you to follow orders. I was a horrible father and it really took you leaving to get the help I needed. I just thought that it would take less than 14 years for you to show up again.” John frowned.

“You scarred me heavily. Sam told me about what you have been doing. I just wasn’t emotionally ready.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “It dawned on me that maybe you have changed, but I had to meet you on my own terms, so when I moved back here I had to find the right time.”

John gestured for them to move the conversation to living room. Dean followed. “Sam told me you had a daughter…she would be 8 or 9.”

“She turns 9 in a month.” Dean nodded as he sat down.

“Who’s the father of that one? I’m gonna guess it’s not the same father as your daughter’s father because Sam also told me about…Benny?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Benny passed away 4 years ago to cancer. Umm, I would prefer not to say who the father is. It’s a long story, but this baby was planned.”

“Good, how long can you stay?”

“Andrea is at my boyfriend’s house. I had to fire my nanny a few weeks ago and we are having trouble finding the perfect one for her.” Dean scratched the back of his neck.

“Do you want to tell me what you have been doing the past 14 years?” John leaned forward and propped his elbows on his knees.

Dean sighed. “I made my way to Nebraska. I stayed with your old friend Ellen Harvelle. I went to school and graduated number 1 in my class. I went to the University of Nebraska Medical school. I met benny in undergrad school. I got pregnant when I was 20, I worked at a hospital in Nebraska for a few years, but I met my practice partner and he wanted me to start up an OB practice with him, but I would have to move back here to Lawrence, so I did.”

John smiled. “That’s great, Dean. Truly. Tell me about this boyfriend of yours. Treating you with respect?”

“You know him…actually. Castiel.” Dean leaned back on the sofa. “He just had two little girl twins a few months ago.”

“Really?” John smirked. “Son, 10 years ago I would have told you that being gay was a sin, and disgusting. I mean I didn’t even get you tested to see if you were a carrier because I knew that no son of mine would turn into a homosexual, but after intensive anger management, AA meetings, rehab, and therapy I’m ok.”

Dean chuckled. “Ok, I guess. That’s good to know. I work with Sam’s fiancé, Jess. She is my mentee.”

“I’ve heard good things about her. How is Castiel?”

“Good, he won’t say anything, but he’s glad he has me to help him with the twins and his teenage daughter.” Dean smiled. He looked around and didn’t see Kate nor Adam. “What’s Adam like?”

“He’s a good kid. He remind me a lot of you. He’s a Mama’s boy, but looks up to his dad.” John looked at his hands. “Dean, I’m so sorry for what I have done to you. I haven’t gone a day without regretting everything I had done to you, drunk or sober. I was not the father Mary wanted me to be. I already know without even seeing your daughter that you are 100x times better of a dad than I could ever be.”

“Dad…”

“No, you don’t have to go defending me. I know I did bad by you and somehow by the grace of God you came back to give me a second chance or just talk to me one more time.”

Dean was the one to look at his hands now. “Sam met Andrea for the first time in person a few weeks ago. I would love it if you met your granddaughter.”

John smiled. “I would love that too. Whenever you’re ready. I’m not rushing you.”

“Thanks.” Dean nodded. “I’m glad you have changed, Dad. I would never wish anything that happened to me to happen to Adam…or Kate.”

“Yeah, I know.” John wiped his eyes. “You know, I talked about you all the time. Sam obviously remembered you and found you and stayed in contact, but Adam. He was born a few weeks after you left. I told him stories about his awesome biggest brother.”

They talked for another two hours, only to stop when Cas called him. “Hello?”

_“Hey…can you drive over to the ER?”_

Dean sat up straight and furrowed his brow. “What’s wrong?”

_“Andrea and Claire were playing outside…Clarie was riding her bike down the street. I was watching them the whole time. Andrea was riding Claire’s scooter a couple feet away from Claire when my neighbor wasn’t paying attention and just backed out of the driveway.”_

Dean inhaled sharply. “How bad is it?”

_“Andrea is fine, she didn’t get hit, but Claire is unconscious. Oh God, Dean.”_

“It’s ok, Cas. I’m heading there right now. You need to stay calm so Hannah and Hael don’t feel your stress.” Dean rose to his feet less gracefully than he would have liked. John looked concerned as he stood. “Give me 20 minutes and I’ll be there.”

The Winchester hung up. “I’ve gotta go, Dad. Cas’s daughter was hit by a car.”

“I’ll drive you.” John nodded.

“No, you don’t have to do that.” Dean shook his head.

“This is your boyfriend’s daughter you’re talking about, Son. I think you shouldn’t be driving with that fear in your head.” John guided Dean toward the old garage and over to the old pick up. Dean got in the passenger seat. John started up the car and carefully backed out and headed toward the hospital.

“Andrea is fine. She was further behind Claire. Cas said that Claire was unconscious. He was freaking out.”

“It’s gonna be ok, Dean. It’s not like his neighbor flew out of the driveway at full speed.” John tried to comfort his eldest son.

Dean bite his nails and rubbed his middle the whole ride as he stared out the window. John pulled over to the overhang and waited for Dean to get out before saying his goodbye and driving back home. The Winchester slowly walked into the ER and over to the nurse desk. “Hey, Lenore.”

“Dr. Winchester, you clocked out a few hours ago. What brings you back here?” The nurse smiled.

“My boyfriend and his kids came in here. Castiel Novak…his daughter Claire was injured.” Dean removed his nails from his mouth.

“Oh yes, poor little thing. She was sure banged up. She is being treated in triage bed number 8, I believe she is going to get some X-rays and MRI’s done soon.” Lenore informed.

“Thank you so much.” Dean walked toward triage. He nails drifted back toward his teeth as a hand slid over to his back. The walk seemed longer than it should have been. He pulled back the curtain and entered. Claire was still unconscious, his guess she had been sedated. Cas was swaying side to side staring into space with Hannah on one hip and Hael on the other. Andrea sat in the one seat in the small area. “Hey.”

Cas blinked and connected his eyes with the Winchester. “I’m sorry if I scared you.”

“No, it’s fine. You had the right to be afraid. How is she?”

“Uhh—broken wrist, bruised ribs, hairline fracture on his femur, concussion, and possible cracked skull.” Tears brimmed Cas’s eyes.

Dean took Hael away from Cas. “She’s gonna be ok. I know these doctors. They are great.”

“I know that, Dean. It’s just…she wasn’t wearing a helmet. Doctors said that her head would have been fine if she had been wearing a helmet. I had told her to put one on, but she’s at the age where she doesn’t listen to me.”

“Shh…shhh…listen to me. Things could have been worse. Don’t think about the what if, and what could have been done to prevent this because it already happened.” Dean tried to stay calm.

“Are you calm? Please, tell me you aren’t stressing out the baby.” Cas placed his hand on Dean’s middle.

“Honey, I’m fine. I deal with stress everyday.” Dean cupped Cas’s jaw with his free hand. “It’s you who needs to calm down.”

Cas nodded and took some deep breathes. “You’re right. She’s just my baby girl. I was watching them the whole time. I took my eyes off for one second because Hannah started fussing.”

“Andrea, let Cas sit in the chair before he hyperventilates.” Dean ordered sternly.

The daughter Winchester silently did as she was told and Dean guided Cas to the chair and sat him down. “Oh God, Dean. Am I a bad parent? I told Claire to put on a helmet and she disobeyed and I didn’t do anything to stop her.”

“Mr. Cas, this isn’t your fault.” Andrea spoke up.

“Not right now, Butterfly. I know you’re trying to help, but I need to speak Cas alone.” Dean turned around.

Cas gripped Dean’s scrubs with his free hand. “Why did I decide to have more babies by myself, Dean? A 13 year old and two 5 month old are hard. My paternity leave ends in a month. I’m not ready to go back to work and leave the twins in daycare.”

“Hey, hey, Cas, you’re a great Dad. This was all an accident. Claire probably didn’t see your neighbor backing up and neither did your neighbor see Claire. Teens rebel at this age. Hell, I ran away when I was 14. Claire loves you and would never run away, though. Everything is gonna be fine. Hannah and Hael love you and Claire talks about you all the time with me. You’re her superhero, her guardian angel. Don’t blame yourself for this accident. Stay calm and be there for your daughter while she is hurting, because more likely when she wakes up she is gonna be blaming herself and wanting to cry in her Daddy’s arms.” Dean rubbed Cas’s thigh and he was crouched on his heels.

“Thank you.” Cas wiped his eyes. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, yeah.” He turned to see Andrea standing at the end of the bed looking very distressed and upset. “C’mere, Butterfly.”

Andrea walked into her Dad’s free arm. “I was just trying to help.”

“I know, baby girl. Thank you.” Dean pulled away and ran his finger’s through his daughter’s hair. “I love you so much.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%$^&*()** _

There was some swelling in Claire brain so they put her in a medically induced coma for a few days. It was tough for Cas and Dean, but they doing ok. Cas got Anna to take care of the twins while he stayed at the hospital. Dean hired Krissy Chambers as a full time nanny. She would be moving into the house within the week. He thought that would be best with the baby coming along. Andrea was pretty excited, because Krissy was young, but mature.

Dean continued to work and spent his break and the first few hours before and after his shift with Cas and Claire. The exhaustion was starting to take a toll on him.

At some point he fell asleep while standing at the nurse station. It was his pager that startled him awake. “Greetings, Dr. Winchester. Welcome to the land of the living.” Cassie spoke without looking at the Winchester.

“Why did you let me sleep?”

“I didn’t let you do anything. You drifted off while you were speaking to me.” Cassie turned to him. “I understand what you are going through, Sugar, but you need sleep if you wanna work properly.”

“I know, I know. It’s just sleep has been hard with this one and then with Claire in the coma still.” Dean groaned.

“How long has it been?” The nurse frowned.

“Today is day four. They took her off the medicine today so she could wake up anytime. The swelling is gone so now it’s just a waiting game.” Dean straightened up. “Did you fake page me or was that a real thing?”

“I told Sarah and a few other nurses that if they saw you drifting off to page you.” Cassie smiled.

“Thank you, Sweetness.” Dean looked at the pager. “Unfortunately, it was an actual page.”

Five hours later Dean made himself not walk to the pediatrics wing, but to go to the on-call room for a little while. He laid down for half an hour before his pager beeped and he went back to work. Eight pm rolled around and he was clocked out. He drug his feet to Claire room to find that she was awake. Dean smiled. “Hey rockstar.”

“Hey, Dean.” She spoke softly.

“How are you feeling?” Dean set his stuff down.

Claire smiled. “The pain medicine is makin me feel funny.”

“They do that.” Dean smirked and saw Cas asleep on the couch. “Get some sleep, hon. I know you have been ‘sleeping’ for a few days, but I want you to rest. Don’t wake your Dad either.”

“I won’t. I know he must have been stressed.’

“Don’t blame yourself for what happened. It’s over and done with.” Dean pointed. “Goodnight, Darling.”

“Dean?” Claire asked as Dean picked up his things.

“Yeah?”

Claire looked down at her hands. “Are you gonna stay with my dad?”

“Do you mean like staying over at his house?” Dean frowned.

“I mean like do you plan on marrying my Dad?”

“I don’t know yet. I would like to, but we have only been dating for a few months.” Dean tugged on the strap on his shoulder. “I think I might wait to get married right now.”

“But there is a possibility?”

“Sure.” Dean shrugged. “Sleep well, Darling.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(** _

“So you don’t wanna know the gender?” Jess asked two days later.

“Not really. I didn’t know with Andrea. I just wanna keep the tradition going. The baby is healthy, right?”

Jess smiled. “I wanna let you know that I am gonna say random say he or she, because I don’t wanna say it.”

“That’s fine with me.” Dean shrugged.

“Well, she’s a little small, but I think that’s because you have been a little stressed.” Jess moved the wand around on Dean’s swollen middle. “I would suggest to try to kick up your feet a little more and don’t’ be afraid to indulge.”

Dean chuckled. “Ok, are you and Sam coming over tonight?”

“Yeah, is Cas and his kids coming?”

“I think so.” Dean sat up on his elbows. “Are there any tests that need to be done?”

“I wanna to check your glucose levels and tolerance.” Jess nodded and wiped away the gel on Dean’s middle. “After that you can head to work.”

The Winchester rolled his eyes and let her do the test. Twenty minutes later he walked to his first patients room. “Hello, hello.”

It was a teenage woman sitting nervously on the table. “Hi.”

“I’m Dr. Winchester, you are Annie?” Dean sat down on the stool and rolled over to her.

She rubbed her forearm. “I—I don’t want my foster mom to find out about this.”

“What’s going on?” Dean placed his hands on his knees.

“I have missed my pass to periods. I have been…sexually active.” She frowned.

“So you think you are pregnant?” Dean nodded. “I can get you a blood and urine test to check if you are pregnant.”

Annie nodded. “Is there anyway you won’t tell my foster mom?”

“I don’t know, Kiddo. Why don’t you want her to find out? She will eventually.” Dean slide over to the sink and grabbed latex gloves, but did not put them on.

“She would kill me. She doesn’t know that I have had sex. I don’t want an abortion if I am pregnant, Dr. Winchester.” Annie defended.

“I wasn’t going to push you in either direction. Now, if I could get you to go in this cup and then we’ll get your blood taken. You’ll get a call with the results.”

Annie nodded and hopped off the table. “You’re gonna be my doctor if this is true, right?”

“Of course, unless your uncomfortable with that.” Dean smirked.

“You can call me Alex.”

Dean rose to his feet. “Alright, Alex, go pee in a cup and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” He walked out of the room and over to his office. He placed a hand on his back and checked his messages. He saw that Cas had sent him a cute text of Hael coated in mashed peas and Hannah wearing more carrots then she would have eaten. He smirked and slipped his phone in his coat pocket and headed back to Alex’s room.

After taken her blood she left and Dean grabbed his next patient. He was happy that he had more energy. His days few by and he more positive. He was able to leave early and pick Andrea up from school and get a decent shower before starting supper.

“So You and Papa didn’t know I was a girl until I was born?” Andrea asked while she did her math homework. “Why did you not wanna know?”

“Because Papa and I are dummies and thought it would be cute.” Dean smiled.

Andrea laughed. “It’s not dumb, Daddy.”

“I know, Papa and I didn’t care if you were a boy or a girl. All we cared about was that you had ten fingers, ten toes, and your Daddy’s good looks.” Dean glanced over to his daughter who was laughing. “I’m just checking all the boxes.”

“I have Papa’s eyes, Daddy.” Andrea put his hand on her hips.

Dean laughed. “You do, Darling. I love your eyes.”

“When does Uncle Sam, Jess, Cas, Claire and the twins get here?”

“6:30.” Dean answered looking back at his meal. “how much more homework do you have, dollbaby?”

There was silence from his daughter. He turned around to find that she had walked out of the kitchen. He shrugged and went back to cooking. He about jumped out of his skin when suddenly Andrea appeared at his side with a small bag. “Krissy took me shopping yesterday and I got you something!”

“Jesus, Andrea, you scared me.” Dean’s hand went directly to his middle as he gripped the counter.

“Sorry, I just remembered. Open it!”

“Ok, Darling.” Dean took the small bag and pulled out the tissue paper. There was a small blue velvet box inside. He opened it and it was a locket necklace. He opened it and it was a picture of him, Benny and Andrea taken on their last vacation before Benny couldn’t leave the house. “Andrea…”

“Do you like it, Daddy?”

Dean covered his mouth and held back tears. He had done so well at hiding the emotional part of the pregnancy. He had barely just burst into tears, but it was when he was just all alone in the breakroom, on-call room, his office, or bedroom.

“Daddy?” Andrea frowned at the lack of words from her father. “Do you like it?”

He sniffed and looked down at his 9 year old daughter. “I love it, Butterfly.”

“Why are you crying?”

Dean turned off the stove and move the boiling water and walked out of the kitchen quickly. He gripped the locket and headed up the stairs. He shut his bedroom room and slid to the ground. He couldn’t breathe. Tears brimmed his eyes lids and streamed down his cheeks. He heard the doorbell.

“Daddy, Uncle Sam and Jess are here. You gotta come out of your room.” Andrea said after she knocked on the door.

“Let—let them…in. G-Give me a second.” Dean whimpered.

There was silence. His heart hurt. Andrea was so kind and loving. It was best thing he could ever have from her. He remembered the day that picture was taken like it was yesterday. It was the best and worst day of his life. They went to Rome. Andrea was having the time of her life. They had just finished eating at a great restaurant. After that picture was taken the three of them went back to the hotel and Benny told Dean that he had stage 4 lung cancer.

“Dean?” There was a tap at the door. “Can I come in?”

Dean closed his eyes. “Give me a second.”

“Come on, Man. Jess has been telling me about your mood swings. Let me in and we can talk just you and me. Brother to brother.” He knew it was Sam. “Don’t bottle this up, man.”

“Hold—hold on.” Dean slowly scoot away from the door so Sam could get in. “Come in.”

Sam slowly opened the door and slid inside and slid against the door and sat down. “What happened?”

“Andrea gave me a gift.” Dean handed his brother the locket. “She’s so great and I hate that I’m so fucking emotional right now.”

“This is a great locket, Dean. This is Benny?” Sam pointed.

“Yes, it was taken an hour before he told me he was dying.” Dean frowned. “It’s my favorite picture of us as a family, but one of my worse days.”

Sam nodded. “It’s ok, Dean. I’m sorry I don’t know what to exactly tell you, because I have never lost anybody close to me. I was too young when Mom died, and Jess is the most serious relationship I have had. I do know that Benny is watching over you and happy that you keeping his memory alive to Andrea.”

Dean nodded. “Thank, Sammy.”

“No problem. Andrea caught Krissy up on what you were fixing so you can take a minute.” Sam patted Dean’s knee. “You gonna be ok?”

“yeah.”

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(&^%$%^&*()** _

“Hello, hello.” Dean poked his head into the room of his last patient of the day. Annie “Alex” Jones. “How are you feeling?”

“Morning sickness is killer.” She frowned.

“I understand that. Today I’m just gonna check the development of the fetus, see if everything is perfect and do an internal and external ultrasound.”

 “Internal?”

“Yes, it’s a more accurate ultrasound early in the pregnancy. You’re around 12 weeks and one last internal ultrasound will do you good.” Dean smiled. He went on with the appointment and soon he was a free man for the night. “Have a good day, Missouri. See you in two days.”

“Good night, Dr. Winchester.”

Dean could see his car when he got hit was sudden nausea. He reached his car before gagging and heaving up his lunch “Crap.”

He opened his car door and sat down. He quickly drove home as he held down vomit. He pulled into the driveway and stepped out of his car and heaved again into the grass. He stood straight up and shut the Impala door and walked to the front door. Krissy was helping Andrea with homework. Dean simply set his stuff on his recliner and started climbing the stairs. “Daddy!”

“Can’t talk, pumpkin. Daddy’s not feeling well.” Dean answered as he realized that he needed to be quicker. He rushed up the stairs and dropped to his knees in front of the master bathroom toilet.

He had been up there for a good 3 hours before feeling empty. He rose to his full height on shaky legs and walked himself downstairs and grabbed a bottle of water. Andrea tried to talk to him, but he couldn’t speak. He was lightheaded and disoriented.

Somehow he climbed the stairs and grabbed a trashcan and placed it beside his bed. He stripped himself of his scrubs and climbed into bed after taking a few more sips of his water. He got up a few more times to puke, having made it to the bathroom each time. It was late, much later in the night. He remembered Andrea wishing him a good night and hope that he would feel better. It was around midnight…maybe when Krissy entered the bathroom with a washcloth and another bottle of water.

Dean couldn’t get up. He was so exhausted and he was afraid he would not make it to the bathroom. Stupid, 24 weeks pregnant belly. Krissy dabbed the cool, damp washcloth on Dean’s forehead. “Having you been trying to stay hydrated?”

“Yeah,” Dean spoke softly.

“Cas called and I told him you were under the weather.”

“It’s just a 24 hour bug…food poisoning. Tomorrow is my day off, so I should be fine but the next day.”

“We’ll take things one day at the time.” Krissy handed him the water bottle. “Take a few sips. You’re a bit clammy, which is good. I want it to stay that way. Have you felt little peanut move around?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, he’s moving around. I would have had you take me to the hospital if she wasn’t moving.”

“Let’s get you in bed. Maybe sleep will do you some good. I set some sleeping pills on your bedside.” Krissy rose to her feet. “Come on, take it slow.”

“Where would I be without your help, Kris?”

“Still on the bathroom floor in your boxer briefs.” She chuckled.

“I think I might be done vomiting. I haven’t puked in an hour, which is good. Might mean that I threw up whatever my stomach didn’t like.” Dean rose to his feet and followed his around the clock nanny.

“We’ll see how you are feeling in the morning.” Krissy smiled. “Goodnight, Dean.”

**_(* &^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*()__ **

“No, Cas, I don’t want a baby shower.” Dean walked down the stairs with a full laundry basket with his and Andrea dirty clothes on his hip. “I don’t like to be singled out during birthday parties. I don’t want to be the center of attention of the coming of my baby.”

_“It can be just few close friends at your place for lunch.”_

“No. Why can’t I just have a baby without all these strings attached?” Dean snorted as he set the basket down and began separating the clothes. “I’m 26 weeks pregnant. That’s not even 7 months along. I still have a while longer.”

_“A baby shower is celebrating a new life entering the world.” Dean could hear Cas’s smile._

“Whoa, Mr. Novak, you are turning into a hippie. It’s not like this is my first baby.” Dean stopped and leaned against the washing machine and place a hand on his back and sighed. “Things are still rocky with my family. I still repairing things with John, getting to know Adam, I don’t know what the fuck is going on with Sam, and Jess is following me like a lost puppy more than ever.”

_“How about this? Closer to the end of your pregnancy, you and me go up to this lake house. It will be cool, not cold. It can be just you and me. In the months we have been dating we haven’t really had alone time. We have only had sex a hand full of times and those had to be so careful that a kid didn’t wake up or hear. Just a few nights all to ourselves. It will be romantic.”_

Dean smiled. “That sounds great. It depends around the baby and the placement and precautions. I would really like that, Cas.”

_“Great!”_

“I have to finish the laundry before Andrea gets home.” Dean slowly bent over to start loading the machine. “I really have to use both hands, so talking on the phone will be a problem.”

_“I can hear your panting, Dean. Don’t work too hard.”_

“I’ll do my best, Hon. I’ll call you later.” Dean smiled. “Have fun with the rest of work.”

The Novak hung up and Dean set his phone down and loaded the washing machine and started it. He walked out of the sat down on the couch for a few minutes. The past few weeks he had been really thinking about what Claire said. He would love to marry Cas. He loved Cas…he hadn’t actually said it yet, but he did.

Truthfully, he was scared to admit he loved someone other than Benny, for Andrea’s sake. He rubbed the side of his stomach where the peanut had been kicking. He closed his eyes. He didn’t want to lead Cas on. He wanted Cas to be with him forever. He was scared. Dean Winchester was scared.

He distracted himself the rest of the day. He finished all of the laundry and time got away from him. He didn’t hear the front door open, nor Andrea and Krissy enter the kitchen where he was on his hands and knees scrubbing the tile. “What’s going on in here?”

Dean blinked and looked up to the two girls. “Uhh…felt like cleaning…I guess.”

Krissy smirked. “What all have you done today?”

“All the bathrooms, laundry, Andrea’s bedroom…my bedroom…almost done here.” Dean listed as he continued to scrub.

“Kris, why is Daddy acting crazy?”

Dean chuckled. She was right. Krissy laughed. “I’d have to say this is early onset nesting.”

“Har har, let me mop the floor and I’ll be done.” Dean rose gracelessly to his feet. “I promise.”

“Andy, how about you go to your room and start your homework. I’ll call you down when supper is ready and Daddy is sane again.”

The little girl nodded and took her book bag upstairs. Dean grabbed the bucket and mop and began mopping. “I’m fine, Kris. I just needed to not think for a few hours, so I mindlessly cleaned.”

“What’s going on that you needed to not think?” Krissy watched the man mop.

“I’m scared.” Dean said without looking at the young adult.

“About what? It can’t be about giving birth because you have already done that once and deliver a dozen babies a week.” Kris sat on the kitchen counter.

Dean sighed. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Thanks for bring it up then.” Krissy snorted. “Come on, Winchester. Spill the beans.”

“No, Krissy. I don’t even know if there is anything to worry about yet. I’m not scared right now. I’m in my own head.” Dean frowned.

“I’m gonna keep bugging you until you tell me. Now would be the best time while Andy is upstairs, not listening.”

“Fine, I love Castiel.” Dean answered and looked up at his nanny. “I’m afraid that admitting that and telling him that, Andrea will think that I’m replacing her father.”

“Why would she think that? You have told her that nobody would replace him.” The nanny shrugged.

Dean snorted. “You don’t understand, Kris, I want to be with Cas forever. I met Cas when I was 14 and I just abandoned him, his sister and my whole family. I fear that if I proclaim my love than Cas will reject me and leave me.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Dean. Andrea loves Cas too. I think she would love Claire, Hannah, and Hael as her sisters.”

“If I say I want to marry Cas it ruins everything.” Dean put away the mop.

“How?”

Dean groaned. “It just does.”

Kris hopped off the counter. “You need to calm down, Dean.”

“Why? I’m scared that my daughter will hate me because I love someone other than her dead father!” Dean raised his voice. “I would rather die alone than to watch Andrea hate me because I love someone else!”

“Dean, Andrea is 9. She understands more than you think. I know you think of her as your baby girl still, but she’s growing up. She understands that you have to move on with your life. She knows that you want a husband. She wants you to be happy, just like you want her to happy.”

Tears brimmed Dean’s eyes. “I know. I know. I just don’t want her to ever think that I have forgotten her father. Benny meant so much to both of us.”

“That’s why she bought you that locket. I took her to the mall and she insisted we get you a necklace that holds a picture. She took half an hour to find the perfect locket. When we got home she picked out her favorite picture, we photocopied it and cut it down to fit inside. She told me that now you can’t forget Papa because he will always be close to your heart, even if you give your heart to someone.”

Dean choked out a sob and quickly wiped away his tears. “I’ve gotta call Cas.”

“Calm down, first.” Krissy took Dean’s hands. “Breathe nice and slow. I’ll let you call your boyfriend when you can breathe evenly.”

“I need to talk to Cas, now, or I will never tell him how I feel.” Dean blurted out. “He needs to know what’s going on in my head or he will think that I am pushing him away.”

“Well, aren’t you? I mean you are gonna tell him that you love him, but can’t because of Andrea.” Kris furrow her brow.

Dean stormed out of the room to where he left her cell phone earlier, only to find that is wasn’t there. He quickly walked into each room that he might have left his phone…he came up empty handed. “Where the fuck is my phone?” Dean blurted out louder than he should have.

Krissy walked over to him. “Dean, calm down. You know you shouldn’t speak that language with Andrea nearby. You are freaking out which can’t be good for the baby.”

“I need my phone, Krissy.” Dean wiped away brimmed tears. “Where is my phone?”

“I don’t know, Boss.” Kris crossed her arms over her chest and gave Dean a once over on his physical appearance of stress. “You won’t think logically if you don’t calm down.”

Dean couldn’t breathe. He gripped the fabric around his belly. He wheezed and reached out to the young adult. Kris braced herself as she helped Dean lower himself to the ground against the hallway wall. “Oh God, Kris. Why did you have to ask? I was fine with avoiding my thoughts for tonight, but you had to pester me.”

“Breathe, Dean. You have to breathe. Calm your breathing. You are distressing the baby.” Krissy crouched down in front of her boss. “Close your eyes, breathe in slowly and out slowly.”

The Winchester did as he was told for a few minutes as tears slid down his face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m emotional. The baby is making everything overemotional.”

“It’s ok. Just sit here for a few minutes and breathe. I’m gonna check on Andrea.” Kris rose to her feet. She opened the door to Andrea’s room. “Hey, Andy, what do you got there?”

_“I burrowed Daddy’s phone.”_

“Why are you crying, Sweetheart?” Dean listened to the girls talk.

_“I heard Daddy yelling about Cas…I didn’t like it. I want Daddy to be happy and I don’t like him yelling and freaking out. I took his phone and called…Cas.”_

“Did you just get off the phone?”

_“Yeah, Cas is coming over soon without Claire or the twins.” Andrea paused. “Will Daddy be mad at me?”_

“What did you tell Cas?”

_“I know Daddy loves Cas like he loved Papa. I heard everything that Daddy yelled and I know he won’t ever forget Papa because he has me and the locket. I just want my baby brother or sister to have a “Papa” even if they aren’t really Cas’s. I think it would be cool if Cas was my step-papa.”_

Dean had fresh tears at his daughter’s concern and kindness for her father. The Winchester rose to his feet and walked into Andrea’s room. “Baby girl, I will never be mad at you for doing something that I wasn’t able to do.”

Andrea jumped off the bed and hugged her Daddy. “I love you so much, Daddy. Tell Cas that you love him, please.”

“Of course, Butterfly.” Dean ran his finger’s through Andrea’s hair.

“I can feel the baby kick my cheek.” Andrea smiled.

Dean smiled. “I don’t think he liked me freaking out like I did.”

“Neither did I.” Dean held his back. “Come on, help me make supper. You did say Cas was coming over.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*&^%$#%^&*(** _

It took 15 minutes for Cas to get to the house and he was very much confused. Andrea and Krissy were upstairs leaving Dean and Cas alone. “Hello Dean.”

“Hey.”

“I have to say when Andy called she made me really confused. She said it was extremely important that I come over to proclaim my love to you before you go crazy.” Cas smiled.

Dean blushed. “I had a freak out earlier and Andrea made everything ok. Cas…I love you very much.”

Cas smiled. “I know you do. I know you have for a while, but I won’t be first to tell you that you aren’t good at expressing your feelings through words.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have loved you for a few months now, but I knew that you would tell me when the leeve broke or you were finally ready.” Cas smiled.

“That’s great, Cas.” Dean smiled. “Can I kiss you now?”

The Novak stepped forward and placed his lips against Dean and cupped the Winchester’s jawline. “What have you fixed for dinner?”

_***( &^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

Dean waddled…waddled to the nurse station. “Fuck, Cassie, I am ready to have this peanut.”

“You got what? 10 more weeks?” The nurse looked up. “Not too much longer.”

“Great. I’m gonna check on an old friend of mine.” Dean smiled and held his back with one hand and studied the chart. “Hello, Lisa Braeden. What a sight for sore eyes?”

The brunette smiled. “I thought that Dr. McCloud was my doctor. Had been the whole pregnancy.”

“Well, Dr. McCloud thought this week would be the perfect week to go on vacation, so a lot of his patient were given to me if they just happened to fall into labor while he was gone. You’re one of the lucky ones who get me to deliver you baby.”

Lisa smiled. “You’re about to pop. I don’t want you to have a baby while I’m having my baby.”

“Still got 10 more weeks. You on the other hands on a week over…so how about I check your dilation and see where we need to go.”

“I do want an epidural when I get closer. I don’t like pain.” Lisa rubbed her middle. “Ben has already been causing me enough discomfort.”

“I feel you there. I had an epidural with my firstborn and I’m glad I did.” Dean pulled on his latex glove and dove in. “Well, you’ve still got some time to set in stone your epidural decision. I’m gonna keep you here, because I think by the time you get home you’ll just come right back. You’re at a 4.”

“Ok, so I’ll be here for a while.” Lisa smirked.

“Get comfy. Ben’s a great name. You’ll have to tell me more later.” Dean patted her thigh and waddled out.

He headed to the breakroom and sat down. He sighed at the pressure off his feet. He heard footsteps and looked up to find Jess smiling at him. “Feet hurting you?”

“Yeah, just 10 more weeks.” Dean huffed. “5 more weeks until I go on leave and 6 weeks until me and Cas go on the one week trip to his lake house before this peanut is born.”

“That’s exciting. You only have one patient tonight?”

“For right now. Unless someone of Crowley’s or mine patient comes in.” Dean huffed. “I need to get off my feet. Doing paperwork at the nurse station was killing me.”

Jess sat down beside her mentor. “So is the peanut moving around?”

“Yeah, I think he was telling me that he wanted me to sit down because he stopped moving so much when I sat.” Dean rubbed where the punches were being made.

“You have been the hardest person for Sam to get a hold of the past few weeks, so he told me to ask you if you were free this Friday for dinner at our place.”

“Yeah, you know I am, because you have told me rest more.” Dean snorted. “But of course. I would love to have dinner with you and Sammy.”

Jess seemed excited. “Sam said it was very important for you to come.”

“It can’t be because he’s gonna propose, because he did that already.” Dean sat up on the couch. “He probably got like promotion or raise…both.”

“Either way, I’m excited!” Jess squealed.

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

Something was wrong. Lisa was becoming less responsive as she pushed. “Lisa, come on, Sweetheart. Your son is almost in the world. You gotta stay awake and push, hon. Ben needs you to push, Sweetheart.”

Lisa lulled her head and slowly blinked at Dean.

Dean looked around. “Nurse I need forceps. Lisa is losing conscious. Her baby is need to come out.”

Nurse Rosen handed Dean the instrument and he did what he needed to. Once he was out Becky took the baby boy and Dean noticed the blood. Lisa was completely unconscious. She was hemorrhaging.

He did everything he could. He worked on her for an hour, but she was gone. “Damn it!” Dean yelled. He walked out of the room and threw away his gloves and threw a flower vase against the wall and watching it shatter and splash everywhere. He stormed down the hall and into his office. He slammed his door and sat down in his chair and held his head in his hands. It took about 30 minutes before anyone came in. “Dean?”

“She was fine two hours ago.” Dean answered without knowing who was in his office. “She was the perfect condition to have a flawless delivery.”

“Nobody expects it when this happens. This has happened to you before, Dean. You can’t act like this, Sugar.”

“Cassie, she was a high school friend of mine. We lived in the same town in Nebraska.” Dean looked up with red rimmed eyes. “She was fine.”

“I know, but sometimes it is those perfect conditions that can be the most deadly.” Cassie stepped inside and closed the door. “Wanna talk about it?”

“No, I just want my friend to be able to hold her newborn baby, but she can’t. Damn it, I hate being this emotional. If I wasn’t pregnant…”

“You would have started a scene in the doorway instead of hiding away in your office. It saved property damage and your dignity.” Cassie interrupted. “I called Rowena and she is gonna cover the rest of your shift.”

“No, I’m fine. I can do the rest of my fucking shift. I don’t have any patients at the moment so I can figure out what the fuck I’m gonna do about the baby boy Lisa had.”

Cassie sat down at the chair on the other side of Dean’s desk. “Well, her parents died a couple years ago and she was an only child. Her grandparents are both in nursing homes and I haven’t been able to find any next of keen, so the baby will be sent to a foster home.”

“I’ll take him.” Dean blurted out.

“Dean…you have to think rationally. You’re 30 weeks pregnant…you can’t take in a newborn baby mere weeks before you have one yourself.” Cassie defended.

Dean rose to his feet. “Lisa was like a sister to me. I have a nanny at home, a brother and his fiancé that will be more than willing to help me. Andrea is so helpful, along with Cas and his daughter. I need something to go right in my life, Cassie. For once, something need to go right.”

Cassie nodded. “Ok. Go see the NICU and do the paperwork.”

“Thank you, Cassie.” Dean sighed. “I’m sorry I snapped.”

“It’s ok, you’re just passionate is all.” Cassie shrugged. “You’re still the foxy OB to me.”

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$^&*(** _

Dean sat down in the rocking chair of the NICU as Sarah set the baby boy in his arms. Benjamin Isaac Braeden Winchester. Long title. The bump Dean was sporting made it hard, but Ben didn’t seem to mine and neither did peanut. The Winchester rocked the newborn for a bit while Nurse Blake made a formula. She handed it to Dean. “Thank you.”

She nodded and walked out. Ben took the nipple of the bottle graciously and chugged it down. Dean pulled out his phone and dialed the house phone. It was late, well past Andrea’s bedtime. _“This is Winchester resident, Kris speaking.”_

“Hey, Krissy. It’s Dean.”

_“Andrea’s been asleep for a while now, sorry. I was just cleaning up the kitchen. What’s up?”_

“I did something serious today.” Dean looked down at the suckling baby boy. “A good friend of mine had a complication in labor today and passed away, leaving her baby boy…so I adopted him.”

_There was a gasp on the other end of the line. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry for the loss. There was no next of keen for the little guy?”_

“No, Lisa was like a sister to me and she would have wanted me to take care of her son. His name is Benjamin Isaac Braeden Winchester. I’ll be taking him home in a few hours. Could you make sure everything is set in the nursery, please?”

_“Of course, I will make orders on Amazon to get doubles of everything in the morning.”_

“I will definitely give you a raise for helping me with this and another when peanut is born.”

_“Thank you, Mr. Winchester. I’ll see you when you get home.” Krissy hung up._

Dean looked at his phone again. He debated whether calling Cas. He dialed the number before he knew it and brought the phone to his ear. After three rings a groggy Cas answered. _“Hello?”_

“Hey, uhh—I adopted a baby today.” Dean didn’t beat around the bush.

_“You did what?” Cas mumbled._

“A close friend of mine from high school passed away while delivering her son. He didn’t have any next of keen so I’m taking him in.”

_“That’s sad, but I’m glad you are doing that. What’s the baby’s name?”_

“Benjamin Isaac Breaden Winchester.”

_“I’ll talk to you in the morning because I need to sleep, Hon.” Cas yawned._

“I’m sorry I woke up. I needed to tell you what was going on. Good night. I love you.” Dean closed his eyes, still getting used to proclaiming that.

_“I love you too, get some rest.” Cas hung up._

Dean rocked the boy some more as he finished the bottle. “Ben, you’re gonna like it at my house. Your mommy was a lovely lady and it’s a shame that she didn’t get to see you. You’re a beautiful baby boy.”

Cassie walked into the room with a baby carrier, blanket and little blue bear. “I went out and got you some of the important stuff.” She also had diaper bag on her shoulder. “Rowena just got here, so you are free to go home.”

“Thank you, Cassie. This means a lot. I’ll repay you. I promise.” Dean carefully rose to his feet.

“No, you don’t have to do anything, but take care of yourself, Benjamin, and your peanut.” Cassie scooped Ben into her arms and set him on the changing table. She changed him into the cute outfit she bought and also his diaper, before crouching down and placing him in the carrier.

“I’m going on paternity leave early so I can focus on Ben and the arrival of peanut.” Dean held his back. He was exhausted and fatigued after all that had happened at this far in the pregnancy. “I think that might be best for the peanuts sake.”

Cassie nodded. “That might be for the best. I’m glad nobody forced you into that.”

Dean didn’t attempted to lean over to take the carrier. “I worked hard with Andrea, but this time around is exhausting.”

“You were 20 with Andrea and 29 with peanut.” Cassie handed Dean the diaper bag. “I’ll walk you to your car. I’ll carry the carrier.”

_***( &^%^&*()(*&^%^&*()_)(*&** _

Cas insisted that he drive them to Sam’s place. At this point in the pregnancy Dean didn’t care. He really didn’t want to be pregnant anymore. He just wanted to hold his peanut. They pulled into the drive way. Cas instantly got out and opened his mini van doors to pull out Hannah and Hael. Claire already had Hannah in her arms. Andrea was unbuckled and waiting to get out. Dean slowly pulled himself out the car. He was at 31 weeks yesterday. Andrea hopped out of the car and Dean leaned forward and unbuckled the carrier from the seat. “Andy hold Ben’s diaper bag, please.”

“Yes, sir.” She obeyed. Dean waddled slowly toward the door and knocked. Cas locked up the car and joined Dean and Andrea. Sam answered the door and smiled. “Hey guys. Come in. I wanna see the newest Winchester.”

Claire and Andrea walked in first then Cas, lastly Dean. Sam took the end and shut the door. Dean bent down to set Ben’s carrier on the ground. He slowly, ever so slowly crouched down to undo the straps. Sam stopped him. “Take it easy, big brother. I got him for you.”

“Thanks, Sammy. Bending over is hard enough.” Dean straightened up and watched Sam carefully lifted the baby out of the carrier.

“You’re 5 days into your leave, yet you still look exhausted.” Sam bounced the baby in the crook of his arm.

“Ben is great. Sleeps more than newborns should, eats often, he’s happy bubbling, perfect, it’s me. I’m nearing the end and sleep isn’t too easy.” Dean held his back.

“Come on, Jess is still fixing dinner so we can all sitting in the living room.” Sam guided his brother to the living room. Cas was bouncing Hael on his knee.

“Happy baby, happy baby. Bouncy, bouncy baby.” Cas hummed as Hael laughed.

Sam smiled as sat down on the recliner. Dean waddled over to the couch and gracelessly sat down. “Cas, you seem to be doing well with the twins.”

“Yes, I am. Some days are harder than other, but mostly it’s been great. Claire has been a great help.” Cas smiled.

Dean leaned back and just watched his boyfriend explain his daily experiences being one father and three kids, two under 8 months. He closed his eyes and was startled awake by his name. “What? Huh?”

“Dinner is ready, Love.” Cas ran his finger’s through Dean’s hair.

“Ok,” Dean looked around. Cas was no longer holding Hael. “Where?”

“Hannah and Hael are on the mat in the doorway into the kitchen. Jess insisted on feeding Ben supper before we all ate.” Cas helped Dean to his feet. “If you were this tired we could have rainchecked.”

“I hate doing that to Sam. I’m fine. This week has just been hard. We are still doing our vacation in a few weeks. Krissy said that nothing changes. She can handle a few days with just Ben, if Andrea sleepover with Claire at Anna’s.”

“I know. We are still doing the vacation. You need it.” Cas took Dean’s hand and guided him into the kitchen.

Dean took a seat at the table across from Sam. “Sorry…”

“No, no, we can tell you’re tired.” Sam waved off.

They ate for a while then the host of the party spoke. “Me and Sam have been talking for a while and we have finally set a date for the wedding.” Jess smiled.

“That’s great. When is it?” Dean smiled.

“18 months for now.” Jess blurted out.

Sam chuckled. “That’s the second reason I asked you over for dinner.”

“What’s the real reason?” Cas asked after taking a bite.

“I got a huge promotion.” Sam grinned.

“Really? Do you finally out rank that douche Alder?” Dean chuckled.

Sam laughed. “I do, actually. I am his boss and will be making more than him. It took long enough, but I can finally order him around.”

Dean laughed. “I’m so proud of you, Sammy.”

“Thanks, Dean. Once I get settled in the job and start making actual money me and jess will be able to start a family like you and Cas.” Sam rambled.

“That’s great, Sammy. You’re kids are gonna be Brainiac’s like their father.” Dean smiled then continued eating. “Are y’all planning on having kids right after the wedding?’

“We don’t’ know yet.” Jess answered for Sam. “For right now, no.”

“Good plan. Make sure you are ready.” Dean pointed. “Even though they say you are never truly ready for a baby.”

“True.” Cas laughed. “Says the guy who had a twins because I could and the baby doctor.”

Dean laughed along with him. “I’m real happy for you guys.”

“So Uncle Sam, when you marry Jess…will her name be Aunt Jess?” Andrea asked oblivious to the actual conversation.

“Sure. I think Jess would love being called Aunt.” Sam pointed his fork.

_**& *^%$%^&*()*&^%$%^&*()** _

“You’re such a happy baby boy, aren’t you?” Dean cooed as he sat in the rocking chair feeding the humming infant. The bump was making it hard to feed Ben, but he made due. Once he was fed and changed Dean set Ben in a rocking bassinet before sitting back in the rocking chair and opening up his Vonnegut book. When Ben woke up at 6 dean would be awake for the day and do his kick counts. Peanut was pretty active early in the morning anyway.

It was a Saturday so he knew Andrea was gonna be awake at around 7-8 and Saturdays were here one day she gets to sleep in. As dean read to smiled at each kick he received and smirked at Ben’s little noises.

Two hours passed too quickly and Dean had gotten well over 10 kicks. He looked up and checked the clock. It was 8:30. It had really been 2 ½ hours. Andrea was really sleeping in this morning. Dean got up and slowly bend over and lifted ben into his arms and walked down the hall and opened the door Andrea’s room.

The little girl was actually wide awake. She was reading one of her favorite books while holding her favorite teddy bear. Dean smiled and stepped completely in the room. “Morning, Butterfly. You didn’t come and wish me good morning.”

“Sorry, Daddy. I got up and saw that you were reading. You looked peaceful and relax and I haven’t seen that in a while.”

“I’m sorry, Butterfly. Peanut has been taking a toll on me and Ben has added some stress. You’ve been doing a great job helping me. Thank you.”

Andrea shrugged. “Is Ben like my brother?”

“Technically, yes. He isn’t related to you by blood, but he is very much your brother.” Dean crawled up on the bed and propped against the headboard. “Just like Peanut is only half related to you, because you and peanut have me in common.”

“Ok, was Lisa cool and pretty?”

“Yes, she was.” Dean smiled. “She was one of my best friends in high school.”

“Are things gonna be harder when Peanut is born?” Andrea frowned.

“At first, yes. Daddy will be tired after peanut is born and babies are a handful. Remember when Hannah and Hael first born. Cas was really tired. That’s gonna be Daddy, but look at Cas now.”

Andrea smiled. “Good, I want my bubbly Daddy back.”

“I’ll be back fully, soon, Butterfly.” Dean kissed her forehead. “I love you so much. You’ve been so good to me.”

“When do you go on your trip with Cas?”

“One month from now.” Dean patted Ben’s butt. “Are you gonna have fun with Grandpa and Granny’s and at Anna’s house?”

“Yeah, is Claire gonna come with?”

“I know she and the twins are gonna be at Anna’s, but I don’t know if she is going with you to Grandpa and Granny’s. You’ll get to spend time with Uncle Adam.”

“Can I go watch cartoons now?”

“Of course.” Dean smiled and watched Andrea carefully get off the bed and run down the stairs. Dean made his way off and waddled into his bedroom and placed Ben on the bed. He changed out of his sleeping clothes to more casual attire. He scooped Ben back into his arms and walked downstairs.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*(*&^%^&*()_** _

Everything was set. He had his appointment with Jess the day before and peanut was not down and not ready to come out. He had everything packed for himself, Andrea and Ben. He double, triple and quadruple checked everything around the house and in his luggage. He made sure John and Kate had Dean’s number and he had theirs.

Now, the hard part. Cas was waiting outside in the car. Dean was sitting on the couch with Andrea standing in front of him. “Just think, Butterfly. Half of spring break you will be having fun with Granny, grandpa, and Uncle Adam. The other half you are gonna have more fun with Claire at Anna and Michael’s.”

“I know, but I’m gonna miss you.” Andrea pouted.

“Put the pout away, Baby girl. I’m just one phone call away. Remember to kiss Ben on the forehead for me every night.” Dean tapped Andy’s nose with a smile.

“I will, I promise.” Andrea nodded.

“You know, Honey, from what Grandpa and Anna have told me. You might have more fun here than me and Cas will.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. I want you to tell me everything when I get back, ok?” Dean held Andrea’s face.

“I promise, Daddy.”

“Pinky promise?” Dean held out his dad size pinky.

Andrea gripped her father pinky with her tiny finger. “Pinky promise.”

“Ok, Daddy has to go to the bathroom before I leave, or Cas isn’t gonna be too happy.” Dean rose to his feet. He walked off to the bathroom and hugged his father and step mom and half brother. He kissed Ben on the forehead and kissed Andrea to death. “I love you, Butterfly. See you in a few days.”

“Bye Daddy!” She called out from the doorway as Dean waddled to the car.

“Ready to go?”

“Of course. Jess gave me the clear on sex and horny goodness.” Dean smiled.

_*** &^%$^&*(*&^%$%^&*(&^%&*** _

Everything was great for three days. Cas cooked dinner for him and Dean while Dean cooked the lunches. They fucked on the floor, couch and bed. They fucked a little the lake, because it felt good on Dean’s back.

Dean had only been awake for 20 minutes, freshly showered, he sipped at some hot tea when he noticed how his back was aching more than usual. He blew it off as the loads of fucking they had been doing. He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and kicked up his feet. It was about 9 in the morning and Cas was deep sleeping. He set his mug on the side table and nuzzled down with a blanket watching some Criminal Minds episode.

He must have drifted back to sleep, because one moment he watching TV alone and the next Cas is mindlessly watching a different Criminal Minds episode. He lifted his head and found the clock. He had slept for an extra two hours. It was 45 til noon. He took his feet off the coffee table. Cas inhaled sharp and looked over at his boyfriend. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“How long have you been sitting there?” Dean stretched and yawned.

“Woke up at like 10:30, so 45 minutes, just watching you sleep and watching this show.” Cas smiled. “I’m guessing you have been out a while, you tea was cold, so I threw it out.”

“Thanks. Do you want me to fix you some coffee, while I fix another tea?” Dean pulled himself to his feet.

“If you wouldn’t mind I would love that.” Cas craned his neck.

Dean made it halfway to the open concept kitchen when he felt a familiar tug in his abdomen. It was only there for a few seconds, before fading away. He aimlessly made a pot of coffee and waited for the kettle to boil for his tea. “Any cream, Babe?”

“You know it.” Cas smirked.

Dean opened the fridge and grabbed the cream, but another more intense tug surprised him and he dropped the container. “No.”

“What’s going on?” Cas called out.

It took a second to comprehend what exactly was going on. Dean didn’t move. He just stayed still and held his middle. It was tight. He was having a contraction. “Cas…I need some help, please.”

“What’s up?”

“Dropped the cream.” Dean answered truthfully.

He heard Cas’s footstep near the fridge. He mess wasn’t bad at all. What made Cas concerned was Dean’s face. “Dean?”

“The baby kicked and surprised me. It was a hard one.” Dean answered as he straight up.

“Go sit down, I’ll fix your tea for you.” Cas gently rubbed Dean’s middle as he placed the cream on the counter. “This is a relaxation and romantic vacation.”

Dean nodded and waddled back to the living room. He sat down pulled his leg into criss cross and draped the blanket over his leg. Cas came back a few minutes later with a steaming mug of hot tea. “Thank you so much.”

Cas sat beside Dean. The Novak rubbed Dean’s middle for a few minutes. Dean leaned over and placed the half empty tea on the side table. When he got comfy again the contraction happened and Cas noticed Dean’s stiffness and the tightness of the Winchester’s middle. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Was that?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “They are what 10 minutes apart. That’s fine.”

“But we are 2 hours from the hospital.” Cas sat up. “We should pack up and go.”

Dean nodded when it hit him that the lake house wasn’t the best place to go into labor. “Ok, let’s do that.”

“No, no, I’ll pack up everything. You stay seated, watching Criminal Minds, and call Jess.” Cas got up. “You’re not lifting a finger.”

“Cas… I’m not fragile.” Dean frowned.

“I don’t care, Mister. You rest while you can.” Cas jogged to the bedroom after handing Dean his cell phone that was charging the wall.

Dean dialed Jess’s personal cell number and brought it to his ear. It rang twice before she answered. _“Hey Dean. How is you romantic getaway with Cas? Sorry, I just got on my break.”_

“I’m in labor, Jess. Me and Cas are still at the lake house, which is like 2 hours away from the hospital. I wanted to let you know in advance. There shouldn’t be anything to worry about. I was just wondering if you could hold a room for me.”

_“OH MY GOD! Of course! Just rest and relax and let Cas take care of you. He did this recently. I’ll see you when you get here.”_

“Thanks, Jess. Don’t tell anybody until I get to the hospital.” Dean pointed. “I don’t want them to flip out and have to be waiting on me and Cas.”

_“Sure, sure. I will let Nurse Robinson and Blake know, I know you’re close to them.”_

“Thanks again. I’ll call again with updates.” Dean’s doctor voice started taking over. “If traffic runs smoothly I would say I should still be far away from pushing by the time we get to Lawrence.”

_“I’m your doctor, Dean. I know what to do. Focus on the baby.” Jess scolded. “Call me if things change.”_

Dean said his goodbyes and hung up and watched more of Criminal Minds. He felt the tight tug during a commercial. He placed both hand on both side of his stomach and inhaled slowly through his nose and out through his mouth.

“Ok, Dean, I’m gonna load up the car. Do you want anything water or snack within arms reach?” Cas carried both his and Dean’s bags.

“That would be great.” Dean nodded with his eyes closed. “Water will be fine.”

Cas dashed out of the house and came back moments later to grab the snacks and beverages. He did a quick once over to make sure they got everything. Soon, all that was left was Dean. “Ok, Just need you in the car and we can go.”

“Let me go to the bathroom.” Dean pulled himself to this feet.

“You do that, I’m gonna use the other bathroom and do another once over.” Cas moved quickly. By the time Dean got out of the bathroom Cas was pacing the living room. “Ready?”

“Ready to give birth or ready to leave?”

“Both? The latter?” Cas answered.

“To leave, yes. To give birth, haven’t decided.” Dean held his back as he headed to the door Cas opened. Cas opened the passenger door for Dean and ran to the other side and hopped in. “Sorry I ruined the romantic getaway.”

“You haven’t ruined anything. It was a risky move doing this so close to your due date.”

“That’s what we get for pushing it back to fit the spring break for the girls.” Dean smirked. “I’m still early, 37 weeks which is 3 weeks early.”

“But that’s not too bad.” Cas replied. “Inconvenient, but not dangerously bad.”

_**(* &^%$^&*()*&^%$%^&*()_** _

They had been on the road for 45 minutes on highway. Traffic was bad. They were at a stand still. Apparently there had been a nasty wreck a handful of miles down and the traffic was bad. They hadn’t moved in 20 minutes.

Dean was experiencing contractions every 10 minutes on the dot. They were annoying, but he was not worried at the moment. Cas had one hand on the wheel and the other holding Dean’s hand and rubbing his thumb over the top of Dean’s hand. “How are you feeling?’

“Been better. They are still 10 minutes apart. No need to worry.” Dean ran a hand down his middle. “I’ll tell you when we need to worry.”

“I’m so glad you are an OB. I would be freaking the fuck out.” Cas smirked nervously.

_***( &^%$%^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

Dean inhaled sharply. He arched his back and gripped the hand bar. They had been on the road for a total of 2 hours and they hadn’t reached the wreck yet. They knew it was close because they were at least moving. Even if it was a slow crawl.

The contractions had sped up to a little bit more than 8 minutes apart. The bumped up the intensity. Dean was trying his hardest to stay quiet and calm for Cas’s sake, but he was not enjoying it. He blew out his breath as the contraction ended. “Can you see the wreckage?”

“Yeah, they are starting to move everything out of the way, so we should be able to move faster again.” Cas answered with hope in his voice. “You doing ok?”

“Yeah, this contractions are not what I remembered.”

“It’s been 9 years since you gave birth last. They say you forget birth.” Cas smirked. “I sure have.”

Dean watched as they ever so slowly creeped past the wreck sight. It took until Dean’s next contraction before they could get to actual speed. He hummed and gripped his stomach. “I had an epidural with Andrea.”

“You’re doing great, Babe.” Cas took Dean’s hand again.

“If that wreck hadn’t happened I would be at the hospital setting up my epidural.” Dean closed his eyes.

“Hopefully it’s smooth sailing the rest of the way. Just breathe.” Cas said calmly.

Dean grabbed the water in the cup hold and took a sip. As if lucky was not on there side, traffic got bad an hour later. Contraction were ripping through Dean and moving a lot faster. At 5 ½ minutes Dean was vocal. “Fuck, God, why is traffic so bad?”

“It’s spring break at 3.” That was the only thing Cas could think off. “Just breathe, Babe.”

“I’m trying. It hurts.” Dean groaned. “We’re so close. We got like 45 minutes top from the hospital, right?”

“Yes, we’re gonna make it to the hospital on time, but you might not get your epidural.” Cas rubbed Dean’s tight middle. “Close your eyes, breathe in nice and slow and breathe out.”

“Shut up!” Dean was getting aggravated. “The breathing isn’t working.”

Cas stayed quiet. He knew Dean was just not in the right mind and wasn’t thinking. The Novak’s one goal was to get his boyfriend to the hospital. He took Dean’s hand again and the Winchester squeezed it tight.

30 minutes later they had made little to no progress. Dean’s pulled his shirt off his bump and had his head against the dashboard mid contraction. “I need the hospital, Cas. I need to lay down, stand up, stretch out, something other than being in this fucking car.”

“I’m trying, Love. You’re doing great.” Cas stopped at a stop light. “We’ll be at the hospital soon.”

“I should have known sooner!” Dean groaned as sat up.

“How could you have known earlier?” Cas glanced over to Dean. “When I noticed you were fine and the contractions were ten minutes apart.”

Dean closed his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt. The car didn’t like that and started beeping frantically. “Oh God, stop!” The laboring man groaned as he scoot to the edge and clicked the belt behind his back. “Cas, I need out of this car. It’s hot in here.”

Cas frowned and just continued to hold Dean’s hand and pray that traffic lightened up. “Call Jess and tell her we are nearing the hospital.”

“But we’re not!” Dean was not thinking clearly. “We still have like 45 minutes until we get there.”

“Don’t think about that. Try drinking a little bit of water. It will cool you down a tad.” Cas handed Dean the half empty bottle.

“Sure, God, I’m sorry, Cas. I ruined everything. It’s just my luck this would happen. I got too stressed during the pregnancy.” Dean panted as the contraction faded. “I’m not mad at you, don’t think I’m mad at you. I’m so glad you are here with me. This hurts. You know it hurts and I know what’s happening, but—but I’m sorry, Cas.”

“Hey, hey, Dean you’re panicking. Breathe, Darling. The calmer you are the calmer the labor will go. The calmer you are the clearer your head will be.” Cas rubbed Dean’s middle. It took 5 minutes and the traffic cleared up slightly and they could at least up to the speed limit. “Look, Babe. We’re moving. Not much longer, now.”

“Great.” Dean panted. “Should I call Jess, now?”

“I would, Jess should know that we are almost there…over two, almost three hours later than we said.” Cas tried to make light of the subject.

Dean started dialing, but an intense, surprise contraction stopped him. He set the phone in the cup holder and gripped the hand bar and held his stomach. “This is why I wanted the epidural.”

“Don’t think about that, Sweetheart. Breathe, deep in and slowly out.” Cas reached over and blindly massaged Dean’s shoulder. “Close your eyes and ride it out.”

“Fuck, fuck, Cas…my water broke. Oh fuck, Cas…” Dean panted.

“It’s ok, Babe. Ride out the contraction and call Jess.” Cas answered while stopping at another stoplight.

Dean nodded and picked up the phone and finished dialing and brought the phone to his ear. “Jess? Hey, traffic has been a bitch. We are like half an hour away.”

_“Ok, great. How are you doing?”_

“Contractions are roughly 4 ½ minutes apart and my water just broke.” Dean let his head fall back. “It would be great if you get that room set up for me.”

_“Already done, Sweetness. Cassie and Sarah are excited and can’t wait for you to get here.”_

Cas turned off the main road. “Less than 20 minutes, Dean. Hang in there.”

“I’ll call if anything changes.” Dean hung up after a few moments of talking to Jess. “It would be great if you could speed up, please.”

“I’ll do my best, but I think the right thing is to not get pulled over while you’re laboring.” Cas tightened his grip on the wheel. “We’re so close, just breathe.”

Dean was quiet until the next contraction, which was more intense. “Fuck!”

Cas stretched out his hand for Dean to grab. “Ride it out. You’re doing a great job, Darling.”

“Come on, Peanut.” Dean moaned. He let out a pained hum. “I need out of this fucking car, Cas.”

“Soon, Hon. A little longer.” Cas pressed down on the accelerator a little harder. “Let it out. Do what you have to do.”

Dean panted. “It’s so hot in here. I can’t take it.”

After many comforts and Dean’s discomfort Cas pulled into the parking space closest to the hospital entrance. Dean pulled himself out and waited for Cas to get out and run over to his side. Cas took Dean’s hand and they walked inside and directly to the labor and delivery. They walked onto the elevator and Dean gripped the handrail and let his head fall back against the wall. He held his stomach and moaned. “Dean, we made it. Not much longer until you are laying bed awaiting to push Peanut out.”

“Yeah, thank you for being so calm. It’s normally me doing that job.” Dean let out his breath. The elevator door opened and Dean waddled out. He stepped over to too familiar nurse station to find Cassie typing away. “Hey Cassie.”

The nurse flinched. A smiled beamed on her face. “Dean!”

“I made it. I’m pretty far along in labor, so getting a room would be just peachy.”

Cassie rose to her feet. “Of course. Follow me.”

“Perfect.” Dean let out a sigh of relief. “Something has gone right today.”

“Jess will be in here shortly, so make yourself comfy while you can.” Cassie said as she started hooking Dean up to different machines.

Nurse Robinson left, leaving Cas and Dean alone. “We made it.” Dean spoke softly.

“We did.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead.

“I love you.” Dean whispered. “So much.”

Jess walked into the room. “Hello future brother in law and boyfriend in law.”

“Just tell me how dilated I am, Jess. I really need to know right now. There still might be a chance of epidural.”

“Let me first check you out. You know I don’t like to give epidural’s after 8 ½ centimeters, you taught me that.”

Cas frowned. “Why is that?”

Dean couldn’t answer. “Fuck! I don’t care! I need an epidural.”

Jess looked at Cas. “There is the risk of not being able to push properly if the epidural is given later in the labor.”

“Check my dilation, Jessica.”

“Easy tiger. I’m waiting for your contraction to subside.” Jess pulled on her gloves.

“I can take it. If you don’t I will do it myself.” Dean growled.

“Ok, ok.” Jess did as she was told. Dean was watching her like a hawk. “Dean, you’re not gonna get that epidural you so desperately wanted.”

“Great. Why?” Dean panted.

“You’re fully dilated. I’m gonna start getting things ready.” Jess walked out for a moment.

Dean sat up and pleaded for Cas with his eyes. “It’s gonna be ok. Peanut is coming faster than we thought. It’s normal for second borns.” Turned out to be slow going on the pushing front. The Winchester pushed for 2 hours. He was calm, but exhausted. He didn’t say a word in anger or confusion. Cas could only imagine because Dean had a million scenarios in his head of the complications going on. Cas ran his finger’s through Dean’s sweaty hair and held his lover’s hand tight. “You’re doing great.”

The Winchester pushed hard, but fell back on the mattress. He panted and his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment. Cas inhaled sharply. Sarah patted Cas’s back. “This is normal, give him a second. Don’t worry he’s fine.”

“Dean? Wake up, Sweetheart.” Cassie patted the top of Dean’s thigh gently.

“Huh?” Dean blinked and looked around. He oriented himself and registered what had happened and stared at Jess for instruction. “’m wake.”

“Ready to push?”

“Yeah.” Dean mumbled and bear down again.

“Good push, Dean. Peanut is crowning.” Jess smiled.

Dean lulled his head to look at Cas. “I love you.”

“I love you too. You’re doing so great, especially without the epidural.” Cas kissed his boyfriend’s forehead.

Cassie and Sarah cooed at the affection which made the two men chuckle. Dean went back to pushing hard. He groaned at the widest part, but otherwise perfectly calm. “How is Peanut doing, Jess?” Dean spoke when he wasn’t allowed to push.

“Peanut has blonde hair like his Daddy.” Jess smiled.

“Why didn’t you act like this in the car ride over here? You’re blissed out and working hard.” Cas chuckled.

Dean frowned at Cas. “Jealous?”

Cas smirked. “Hell yeah, I am. You were freaking out in the car, so I thought that I beat you at giving birth, but you are locked on target.”

“Thanks.” Dean grunted as he sat up as the contraction crashed over him. “It’s hard to get frustrated at a part of labor when I do the same things to patients.”

“You’re right, but I would be frustrated just at pushing.” Cas kissed Dean’s forehead again. “What do you think the gender is?”

“I don’t care.” Dean huffed at the peak of the contraction.

“I know you don’t care, but what do you think you’re having?” Cas spoke softly. “I know I thought one of the twins was a boy before I knew the gender.”

Dean panted but kept eye contact with his lover. “A girl…I keep using—boy pronouns, but—but part of me believes Peanut is a girl.”

“That’s it, Dean. You’re doing great. We’re gonna ride through one more contraction and see if Peanut move down anymore so you can push again.” Jess encouraged. “Not much longer.”

“Me, you and Ben will be so outnumbered if you have another girl.” Cas laughed.

“We will.” Dean smiled.

Cassie and Sarah chuckled. “Do you think Andrea will flip when you call her later?” Cassie rubbed Dean’s forearm.

“Of course. She might be a little upset that she wasn’t here with me, because she wanted to help the whole way.” Dean spoke, but didn’t remove his gaze from Cas. “she’s gonna be through the roof.”

“Cas, just so you know. The reason Dean is so calm and focus at the moment is because you’re his focal point.”

The Novak rolled his eyes. “Those don’t work.”

“Really? Almost all of his attention is focused on you and you alone.” Sarah pointed out. “His eyes hasn’t left you since he stopped pushing.”

Cas smiled and squeezed Dean’s hand reassuring. “How are you feeling?”

“Peachy. Ready for Peanut to come out.” Dean panted. “The contraction is coming.”

“Atta boy, Dean. Just like that. Don’t push, let the contraction push Peanut out.” Jess smiled.

Dean groaned and squeezed Cas’s hand tighter. The Winchester curled in like he was about to push, but blew out little pants of air. Cas slowly ran his nails in soothing circles on Dean’s back with his free hand. “You’re doing so well, Dean. I’m so proud.”

“Not doing too much right now.” Dean hummed as he placed a hand on his middle.

“That’s exactly what you’re supposed to do.” Cas continued to rub Dean’s back. Once the contraction subsided Dean continued to sit up so Cas could rub his back.

“Next contraction you can push Peanut out, Dean.” Jess informed.

“Fuck, I’m tired.” Dean slurred. Cas was afraid the man might black out again.

“You’re in the last stretch, babe. You can do it.”

Dean panted, then bear down as the contraction ripped through him. He groaned as he was chin to chest in the push. Three pushes was all it took before the newest Winchester slid out. Dean fell back and panted. “You were right, Dean. Peanut is a little girl.” Jess laid the baby on Dean’s chest.

“Hey Darling. You made me have a busy day. You really tired Daddy out.” Dean cooed as he started to clean off his new daughter.

“Stop that, Sugar. Don’t take my job.” Cassie swatted Dean’s hand away.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, it’s out of habit.” Dean smiled softly.

Cas ran his finger through Dean’s hair as the Winchester turned his head and tilted his chin up. The Novak placed a kiss to the Winchester’s lips. “You did great, Babe.”

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Dean stared at his boyfriend.

“Only every day.” Cas kissed Dean again.

Dean chuckled lightly. “Marry me, Cas.”

“I thought I was supposed to propose to you.” Cas smiled.

“This isn’t a proposal. Not a question. I’m not gonna lose you again like when I ran away. You’re my other half. I’ve known how a long, long time. Probably since I met you in the woods 15 years ago. It was natural. What Benny and I had was a classic love story with the sad ending. I love him from the bottom of my heart, and I broke when he died. You have managed to repair me like pulling me from Hell. So, Castiel Novak, marry me.”

“I thought I was crazy to think that you would ever come back and fall in love with me. I had the same feelings. You are my soulmate.” Cas smiled brightly.

It was like it was only him and Cas in the room. Dean couldn’t feel the contractions of the placenta being delivered and he couldn’t hear the nurse or Jess. It was just him and Cas. He didn’t feel Jess give him stitches for the little bit of tearing that happened. It was just bliss. He was conscious to know that the baby girl need to feed and instincts took over in that department and she went to town.

It wasn’t long before Cassie took baby girl Winchester to the NICU for a little while because technically she was a preemie at 37 weeks. Dean had gotten up and gone to the bathroom and was given an ice pack for his crotch. He rested in bed as he waited for his step mom or father to answer their phone. _“This is John.”_

“Hey, Dad, it’s Dean.” Dean rasped. He just needed to stay awake long enough to talk to his daughter. He could do that.

_“Wasn’t expecting your call until later this evening. We are just getting back from dinner.”_

Dean looked at his clock and realized that it was definitely 6 in the evening. “There was a change of plans this morning. I’m at Lawrence Regional. Peanut came early.”

_“You had the baby?”_

“Yeah, about an hour ago, I think. I don’t want you to bring Andrea or Ben here yet. The baby is gonna spend the night in NICU just to make sure she is healthy. It’s just a precaution because she is 3 weeks early.”

_“She? Peanut is a girl? Do you have a name?”_

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, but yes. Can I speak to Andy?”

_“Of course.” John said then Dean heard shuffling and his father speak to Andrea. “Daddy?”_

“Hey Butterfly. How is Grandpa’s and Granny’s?”

_“We went to the park and went to Biggerson’s for supper.”_

“That’s great, Baby. Andrea, some plans changed today. Peanut was born early.”

_Dean heard Andrea gasp. “You had Peanut!? When can I see the baby?”_

“Yes I did have Peanut. You have a little sister. You’ll see her tomorrow when you get here. Peanut is gonna stay in the baby hospital for the night because she was born early. Daddy is gonna spend a few nights at the hospital too so I can heal.” Dean closed his eyes.

_“Did it hurt?”_

Dean chuckled. “Yes, it did. It hurt a lot. I’m ok, now. It doesn’t hurt very much anymore. I’m just sore. Kiss Ben goodnight for me extra tonight. I’m really tired. I’ll see you tomorrow, Butterfly.”

_“See you tomorrow, Daddy. I love you, Goodnight!”_

Dean hung up and nuzzled down. The last thing he remembered before drifting to sleep was Cas entering the room with a duffel on his shoulder.

_**(* &^%$%^&*()*&^%$^&*()_** _

“I’m glad you’re having fun on your honeymoon, little brother.” Dean walked down the hall of the labor and delivery ward. “Cherish this week. You got 4 more day of constant fucking like bunnies.”

Cassie rolled her eyes as Dean propped against the counter. “Tell Sam and Jess I said congrats.”

“Sammy, Cassie is rolling her eyes at me and wants say congrats yet again.” Dean smirked as Cassie handed him a cup of coffee. “She probably drugged my late shift coffee.”

“Get back to work, Winchester.” Cassie rolled away.

Dean laughed. “I’ve gotta do some work, Sammy. Call me tomorrow.” He turned the corner to find Cas and the gang waiting for him to clock out. Dean bolted into his office and ended his work day. The Winchester turned Novak scooped up his youngest daughter, Emma and placed her on his hip and took Ben’s hand. Dean kissed the top of Andrea’s head. He kissed Cas then hugged his eldest step daughter. He kissed each cheek of Hannah and Hael. “How was the day with Daddy Cas?”

“Krissy is meeting us at the restaurant. The twins, Ben and Emma made a pretty big mess in the playroom before we left.”

“We don’t pay her enough.” Dean snorted.

“We refuses any more raises.” Cas shrugged.

“Sucks for her, I’d take our money. We’re good people.” Dean kissed Cas again before they walked out of the hospital. Once every one was packed into the car Cas stopped Dean so they were alone. “What’s up?”

Cas blushed. “Dean, I wanna start trying for another baby.”

Dean snorted. “Babe, Emma’s barely 18 months old. That’s a little soon. Not to mention that you have three kids and I have three.”

“I didn’t really get to experience you as my husband pregnant. I mean you were pregnant the whole dating part of our relationship. I wanna take care of you. I want us to have a baby together.”

“How about we wait one year? Emma would be 3 ½ and we can start trying then.”

“It’s not a no, so I’ll take it.” Cas kissed Dean again.

_******* _

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to to my head randomly one day a few months ago and i started writing and it went it a weird direction, but i ran with it. I was kinda nervous about posting this, cause i didn't know how y'all would react over it. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
